


The Thief's Jewel

by AshynnaStarlight, MissJess5972



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJess5972/pseuds/MissJess5972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what happened when the thief is the one who had something stolen from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few months ago, my friend Charlie had an odd dream. To which I plucked an idea from. We then proceeded to head-canon the entire story. But it wasn't until a few weeks ago that my friend AshynnaStarlight and I sat down and role-played the entire thing based from Charlie and my original notes.  
> Ashynna has brilliant stories and you should read them all. She played all of Nori in this story. And in scenes with many characters, she would have ended up doing a random person here or there. So credit to her for Nori, and whatever extra she did.  
> The only thing that wasn't role-played is the last Chapter.  
> Credit to Charlie for probably half of the scenes/ideas.
> 
> I plan to post a Chapter a week until they are all up. Gives me time to catch up on TBTBU. Thank you!

Nori traced over the door’s intricate carvings with his fingers. Symbols, runes, patterns; each one dictating what or who lay beyond. 

He scoffed at the soft jingle from a bell that sounded when he entered. 

The shop was decorated delicately, with calming colors and simple furniture. There were numerous plants, and soft lighting. The tranquil atmosphere made him highly uncomfortable. Every inch of him itching, preparing for anything unexpected.

Normally, Nori wouldn’t be caught dead in such a place. But he felt guilty since it was Dori’s tea shop, and he hadn’t visited to see the finished product; not even before it opened. Actually, the poor dwarf didn’t see much of the company since they reclaimed Erebor less than a year ago. There were so many people coming and going; Elves, men, and dwarves returning home. So much moving and rebuilding, and he had to be everywhere at once. 

Keep the peace, and protect. Know these halls like you know yourself. Any potential threats, take them out, and keep me informed. These were the duties assigned to him by the King, Thorin Oakenshield.

He smirked when he saw his brother at the counter, crossing his arms behind his head as he approached.

“Oi! Dori!”

The oldest Ri brother lifted his head and a look of worry crossed his face. “What happened?”

Nori shrugged. “Twas bored.”

“Then why did you come here?” Dori grumbled irritably.

“What, I can’t come see the shop?” He asked innocently.

“You? No. No you can’t. You’re just looking for trouble so you best go and find it somewhere else. We are far too busy for this today.” He pushed past his sibling before an idea hit him. “Though you know, you did come at an opportune moment. We are out of a few supplies. You can escort Jaida to the markets.”

“Wait, what? Escort? Who the bloody hell is Jaida?” Nori snorted.

Dori waved his hand. “My dear little helper. I certainly can’t send her by herself! Jaida!” He bellowed.

Nori’s heart skipped a beat as the sweetest voice in all of Arda called back. Then he swallowed a gasp when she stepped out of the kitchen. 

She was stunning. Her hair almost black and it reached her waist. It was pulled up in a few simple braids, just to keep it out of her face. So soft and silky looking, he wanted to run his fingers through it. Her smoky gray eyes made him feel as though he could get lost in them forever. She wasn’t the plumpest dwarrowdam he’d seen. But she had curves for days, and it drove him crazy.

“Jaida this is my brother, Nori. He’s going to see you safely to the market and back. If he doesn’t mind of course.” He faked a smile as he turned to his brother.

Nori stared at her, his heart beating so fast. His mouth dry and his fingers twitched. Where in Mahal's name had this lovely creature been hiding? "My lady, it will be my utmost honor to be your escort today." He gave her a flamboyant bow, took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Smiling oh so charmingly at her. "Jaida, a lovely name for a lovelier dwarrowdam."

Dori’s face dropped so much. Into the most disgusted look. Opening his mouth but shaking his head. If Nori wanted to play with that fire, fine. He was too old for this. He stepped back and handed Jaida a list. "Escort." He hissed. Making a disapproving sound and walking away. 

Jaida nodded to Dori, looking a bit confused between the two. But blushing at Nori's actions. Wow his hair. 

"What! I am an escort! I'm the best escort in the mountain! Sheesh. Get that broom out of your arse brother." Nori smirked cheeky and placed the lady's hand on his arm. "You're ready, ma'am?" He spoke smoothly.

She blushed a bit more, but gripped onto his arm. Stepping a bit closer to him as well as she smiled up at him. "Yes I am ready. Master Nori."

"Oooh. Hear that brother? She calls me Master. At least someone has respect for me here." He drawled with another smirk, quickly guiding her out of the shop before his brother could strangle him. "So, how do you do, m'lady?" He asked her friendly.

She giggled furiously, pushing her hair behind her ear. Starting to look around as they walked. "I am well today. Happy it is almost the weekend. And how about you?'

"More than perfect now that I'm in the company of such a lovely young lady." He smiled at her. "I hope my brother treats you well. Or I'll smack him for you."

She shook her head amused. "That is bold master Nori. Do you talk to all the dwarrowdams this way?"

"No. Only to the truly lovely one that is you." He winked at her. "Have you worked long in my brother's shop?"

She bit her lip a bit. Trying to remind herself that he was just being a sweet talker. He didn't mean it. "I have worked here since it opened yes. Or shortly after."

"By Mahal. If I had known you worked there, I would have visited sooner." He watched her curiously, his eyes falling on her lip. Oh so soft and plum. He'd love to nibble on it. "What does my brother wish for us to get?"

“You should visit because it is your brother’s shop. Not because there is another dwarf in which you wish to flirt with." She said softly. Keeping her eyes from him. "We need a few types of tea that we have run out of."

"You heard my brother. I'm not really welcome there." Nori shrugged casually, his face neutral. "Mmm. Well. I'm not as strong as Dori but I can do some heavy lifting with ease." 

"I heard him say you were there to cause nothing but trouble. I'm sure he'd love to have his brother visit more. Ori always comes around after his shift in the library." She hummed as she turned them. Moving towards the necessary shop.

"Because I'm trouble! I cannot help myself. I cause trouble in the hope that grumpy old man smiles more. And Ori is the sweet one." Nori's face was blank as he followed her.

"Mm. I'm sure he secretly loves some trouble. But I'm sure he worries what would happen if he wasn't here. You would be the one to have to look out for Ori. And you can't very well do that if you get into too much trouble." She said softly. Glancing at him for a moment. Big mistake. Goodness his hair. She shook herself from it and moved to start gathering the tea they needed.

Nori became so quiet, staring at her with bit of wide eyes. A lazy smile appeared on his face. A girl with brains, who says more than others. He loved that. "I'll always watch over Ori." Like he has always watched over his brothers.

"I am sure you will. And he knows that too. Which is another reason why he gets grumpy. I'm sure some of the trouble you cause has been for the sake of your family. And thus he knows it is just. And it goes against his standard morals." She started pulling a few boxes off of the shelves and stacking them.

"You're a sharp little thing. Me likey." Nori purred softly as he took the boxes from her, carrying them with ease. "Any relaxing tea here. Mahal knows Dori needs it." He snickered. 

She felt goosebumps appear on her skin. That purr should be illegal. He was nothing but trouble. Said it himself. You're smarter than this Jaida. "I am sure the relaxing tea goes straight home." She drawled amused as she walked past him.

"Heck yeah. Is there also something like 'happy tea'? He needs a heavy dose of that too. I know that there is pipe weed that makes a person...giddy." He gave her a smirk as he watched her. Oh that ass.

She rolled her eyes with a soft sigh. Moving the stack of boxes towards the register to pay. She needed to get away from that one and fast. Who did he take her for?

He picked up the boxes again. "So, m'lady, tell me more about yourself." He asked her curiously. He was the spymaster and he didn't know her. He needed to remedy that. 

She grumbled a bit as she moved to the door after bowing to the shopkeeper. Holding the door open for Nori as he stepped out. "Why?"

"Thank you." He smiled a real smile at her. "Because I wish to get to know you."

"Well sir. I prefer to stay out of trouble thank you." She said calmly. Walking next to him as she looked ahead.

"There are all kinds of trouble, many of them aren't bad. But if you don't wish to, I'll make sure trouble never comes your way." He chuckled softly as he watched her. Feisty little thing.

"By the way that Mister Dori acted, I would assume you don’t know trouble that isn’t bad." Persistent little thing. She didn't go so long by herself to fall for a playboy.

"You know Dori. Always exaggerating and makes things seem worse than they are." Nori shrugged lightly, whistling a happy tune. 

She just hummed her response, holding her hands behind her as she just focused on watching the path. Ugh why was Doris shop suddenly so far away?

"What are your favorite gems?" He asked her suddenly, tilting his head.

I knew dwarves were stubborn but can you not find someone else to entertain your trouble fantasies?" She said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Jaida. I'm not here to cause you trouble. I'm just helping you out, making conversation and maybe...I don't know...become friends." He whispered to her as he frowned.

"And how many have you said that to? Or am I fun because I'm a challenge and I don't just fall at your feet from your sweet talking? I'm not a toy." She whispered harshly.

"Wow wow. My apologies lady that I make you think like that. No. You're not a toy at all. And ask my brother. I never ask someone to be my friend." Nori spoke honestly as he watched her. 

"So I am supposed to be ok with all the toys you've had before? The way you've acted before just because you asked to be my friend?"

His face fell. "I am who I am. I haven't had toys." He spoke calmly, his back straightening. "Yes I like causing mischief and fun. Sue me." A hard tone appeared in his voice. He had gone through hell and back. He countered the darkness by being a fool and cause trouble. It made people smile.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek. She'd never felt so rude and defensive against someone before. She held herself tighter at the changing tone in his voice. "Ok. Then why am I so special?"

"Because you've fire and spunk. And wit. I like that." He shrugged softly. "You call me out on my bollocks."

"So the fact that I've done nothing but be rude to you since the moment we met, is the reason why you are 'attracted' to me?" She drawled out, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He tilted his head. "Yeah. I guess. Don't ask for logical things. You've the wrong brother for that." He smiled at her. 

She giggled softly. "Obviously. Then we've come to an arrangement. You won't like me long because typically I'm softer than Ori."

"Softer than Ori? Are you made of feathers, silk and kittens? That's the only way you can be softer than my little brother."

She shrugged. "I might be. But I'll still win if I fight you." 

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second. dwarrowdams are fierce!" He shuddered as he remembered his Ma.

"I guess you'll just have to figure out a way to get me to let you find out what it is I'm made out of." She purred softly. Giggling to herself as she stepped up to the tea shop. 

Nori blinked rapidly as his step faltered, almost dropping the boxes and swearing a blue streak as he stumbled into the tea shop. That little minx.

"Problem, Master Nori?" She looked so innocent at him. Pushing her braid over her shoulder as she walked past him.

He grumbled as he wanted to pull her close, pull her head back by her braid and kiss that cheeky mouth. "Oh. I'm perfect." He purred roughly.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head amused. "Oh. Excuse me." She murmured as she acted like she needed to move past him again. Squeezing between him and a table and brushing her chest over his arm. Moving for a stray cup left out.

"Trouble. Trouble with a pretty smile." He smirked wolfish as he stared at her. Heart beating faster. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Oh sir, if you cannot find the hole yourself then we are in more trouble than I thought." She murmured with a soft smirk of her own.

"Oh my lady, I'm sure I can find the hole just fine when it matters." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Carrying the boxes to the back.

She shook her head amused. The faintest of smiles on her face. She waited for him to come back out and gave him a curtsy. "Goodbye Master Nori." She said softly. Turning and moving for the kitchen.

"Good day, Mistress Jaida." He bowed deeply to her, a cheeky smile on his face as he watched her. He waited for her to get into the kitchen and started to look for his brother. 

Dori watched the scene unfold, all but hiding in the corner as he cleaned some dishes. Practically scowling at his younger brother. He was too old for this kind of stress. 

"Oh don't look at me like that. I've behaved. As much as I can." He shook his head amused as he crossed his arms. "I'll be coming over every few days to escort the lady to get new supplies."

Doris eyes widened a bit and he puffed up. Huffing softly. "You're a damn fool Nori. And I want no part of this. You do what you want." He waved his hands in surrender.

"Damn fool? Why? Sheesh. I'm just trying to help here." Nori grumbled confused and a bit agitated. 

"You're messing with fire and you're going to get burned. But fine. At least I get an escort out of it. Thanks for getting the tea." He said reluctantly.

Messing with fire?....weird. "You're welcome, brother. It's nice to help out at times." Nori shrugged. "Anything else you need?"

"No. Actually. The shops dying down now and we'll be cleaning up. Go on home and bathe so Ori and I can this evening as well." He said calmly, drying his hands off.

"Sure thing, brother. You want me to get some stuff for dinner or do we have everything?" Nori asked softy. Decided to be not such a pain today. 

Dori grumbled a bit as he quirked an eyebrow. Something was so not right with his brother. "Get some bread if you don't mind."

"Sure thing! See you later brother. Be safe." He nodded to him and walked away, whistling a tune. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about Dori’s tea. Ok, that isn’t entirely true. But he’d never admit it. He’d sooner admit to how much he wanted to see that dwarrowdam again. Which he’d rather grab a pair of scissors and cut his hair.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

"GOOD AFTERNOON GOOD PEOPLE OF EREBOR!" Nori beamed as he swaggered into his brother's tea shop. Winking at Jaida as he took a seat in the back where he could watch the door and windows. His back against the wall. Taking out his pipe and lit it. He was early but oh well. 

"Are you kidding me? This is a fine person’s establishment. Inside voice you dwarfling! What are you, three?" Dori hissed.

Jaida blushed lightly. Nori had been coming around almost every day to walk with her before she went home. It’s been weeks now. Her father was getting curious. Too curious. She bit her lip as she went back to cleaning, giggling at Dori. 

"Three? Please give me some credit brother dearest. I’m at least five don’t you think?" Nori spoke dramatically, touching his chest. "My gracious lady Jaida. Would you like to go on a long walk with me after my slave driver brother frees you?"

"We will see." Jaida said softly. Shaking her head amused as she moved for Dori who was ready for a counter response. "Why don't you make him a cup of tea?" She whispered.

Dori scoffed. "Tea? The boy has never drank tea in his life." He grumbled and moved away. 

"Nonsense." She chuckled. Making Nori a cup of her favorite tea and taking it to him. Placing it on the table beside him. "How are you?"

Nori stared at the cup as if it was poison, very strong poison. "I've been doing well, my lady. How are you doing?" He hated tea. He despised it. Ale was his thing. He was a grown ass dwarrow thank you very much.

"I am well. I missed you." She said shyly, biting her bottom lip as she looked down at her hands. "It's lemon tea. My favorite. But if you prefer another I can make it for you."

His heart skipped a beat. He inhaled slowly and picked up the cup. Sniffing it lightly. Mahal help him. He took a sip. Eyes widening a bit as it wasn't so bad. Not bad at all. "I missed you too." He mumbled, giving her a little smile. 

She made a happy mewling sound, scrunching her face up. A faint blush on her cheeks. "Well then. Maybe now you won't stay away for two days." She whispered. Noticing one of his braids going rogue. Licking her fingers and reaching out to straighten it back against the peak where it belonged. "There we go."

He blinked rapidly when she touched his hair. He should pull back. Get annoyed. But...it made him all warm and fuzzy. "Thank you." He told her sincerely as he sipped his tea. Ignoring his brother's astonished look. "I'm sorry. I'll come more often. Cannot have the lady miss me. That must be a crime."

Dori looked up at the ceiling, holding his hands out. "Mahal why do you punish me so?" He whispered. Who was this person and where was his younger brother Nori? He'd never drink tea. And gouge out someone's eyes for touching his hair. Not even Ori was allowed to touch his hair.

Jaida blinked as she turned to the elder dwarf. "Mister Dori?" 

He sighed deeply. Closing his eyes for a moment before he looked at her too. "Go on. I can finish up from here. You practically clean the place all day anyway."

"So dramatic." Nori mumbled amused as he finished his tea, taking out a few coins and placed it on the table. "My lady." He smiled brightly at her, offering her his arm. 

"Stop it Nori." She giggled, wrapping her arms around Nori's. Pressing herself against him. A little closer each day it seemed. Sighing content as he was so warm. And smelled amazing. “See you tomorrow Mister Dori!”

“Good evening Jaida.” Dori called back. Sighing exasperated when they left the shop.

"How was the day? Any trouble?" Nori asked her softly as they walked, he was guiding her to a cave he had found. Humming a tune as he watched her. So beautiful. More beautiful than any gem he had seen. And he had seen a lot of them. 

"No trouble at all. I don't think anyone would dare mess with your brother." She giggled, pressing further against him. Squeezing his arm more. Mahal she didn't realize how much she'd missed him. 

He placed his hand over hers. "I know, but I've known him my whole life. I just have this irresistible urge to mess with him. By Mahal the stories I could tell you." He laughed happily and guided her towards empty corridors, the cavern he wanted to show her was off the beaten track. 

"I've heard plenty from Dori. Trying to dissuade me from being your friend I think." Though she knew it was more Dori trying to see if she could really forgive all that he did. If she was right for his brother. "Where are we going Nori?"

"Don't believe a word he says. He's a drama queen. Exaggerating is one of his great talents." He winked amused at her. "I want to show you a cave I've found while exploring the mountain."

"Oh? Master Nori I hardly think this is appropriate." She smirked lightly.

"Appropriate? What is that word? I've never heard of it." He mused, tugging on his braids as if he was thinking deeply. 

"Obviously." She drawled amused. Her heart suddenly beating faster as she looked around. 

"Don't worry. I won't get you into trouble or cause trouble. I just want to show you something pretty." He smiled warm at her as he looked around as well. The walls decorated with veins of gold and silver. Little pockets of gems, becoming more and more the further they got into the cavern.

"What if I ask you to?" She purred as she pulled away. Moving a few feet ahead of him and starting to walk along the wall. Admiring all the gems as she went. 

"Oooh. Cheeky little one." He followed with a lazy smirk on his face. "If you ask me to cause trouble, who am I to deny you?"

"Well it’s just me and you so how bad can the trouble be?" She whispered, but it came out louder as her voice bounced from the cave walls. Goodness Jaida what had gotten into you?

Mahal. She was really tempting him. Really tempting. He walked beside her and stroked her back softly. "This way." He purred in her ear and guided her to take a left corridor. "I think you once mentioned you liked opals?"

"Did I? Or have you been sneaking into my bedroom at night and reading my journal?" She tried to keep the snarky comments coming. But he sent chills running up her spine.

"Dang it. She's on to me. I don't read your journal. I listen to you talk in your sleep." He drawled playfully, his hand moving to her lower back. 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what do I say?" She said softly, absentmindedly moving closer to him from his touch.

"How handsome I am. How dashing. How awesome and fantastic." He pulled her closer. She didn't say that. Heck he didn't go into her bedroom. He had some lines he did not cross.

"Well I know that's a lie. I would never say you were dashing. I would never use that word period. But that's good. It means you don't hear me talk about my dreams." She sighed dreamily. 

"I'm so tempted to go into your room now. But I won't. I do have some manners." He looked curious at her. "Do you dream of me?"

"Hmm. You don't always have manners." She glanced over to him. 

"Didn't answer my question, cheeky one." He looked up and a real smile peeked through. "This is what I wanted to show you."

She followed his actions and gasped softly. Eyes widening as her eyes darted over the multiple clusters of opals in the ceiling. "Yes I dream of you." She whispered so soft.

His heart went haywire. Glad he was standing behind her as his cheeks were flushed with heat for a moment. Licking his lips as he was content to just watch the awe on her face. The way she stared at the opals. Maybe he should have brought Ori as well. So he could have drawn her and immortalized the moment. 

She stared, absolutely still except for the light movement of her chest from her breathing. Her hair slowly falling over her shoulders as she tilted her head farther back. 

She had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen in his life. So smooth, thick and shiny. He wondered how it felt between his fingers. Against his bare skin. He scolded himself for thinking like that. Leaning against the wall and just watched her. Not wanting to disturb her. 

"Did you have other plans after you brought me here? Or was it just to see the gems? You did ask me for a long walk." She murmured, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. Well if she ever ran away, they knew where to find her. 

"There are a few more caverns I want to show you. It will be our little secret as I don't feel like telling anyone else. And most stay in the known tunnels. And I just wanted to walk with you and talk." She grounded him, helped him find his center again. 

"And what happens if I come out here and get lost? Or run into some vagabonds trying to find the way out here?" She teased lightly, staring for another moment before she lowered her head again.

His face turned serious. His chest becoming so tight as he felt sick at the idea of someone daring to hurt her. "I wish to teach you self-defense."

"Teach me self-defense? I can defend myself well enough. I've learned more than a few things." Just she should probably plan to carry around a weapon to assist.

"Do you know how to hide weapons like daggers on your body? Or use hairpins as weapons?" He asked her softly as he watched her seriously.

She shook her head lightly, tensing and shivering a bit from his look. The tone in his voice. "You want to show me?'

"Yes. I'll gladly do that." He started to explain and show her how and where to hide small daggers. Places that she could easily reach, but her opponents wouldn't know where they were hidden. Even pulling one out of his hair. 

She listened so intently, hanging on his every word. But she couldn't stop the faint blush on her cheeks when she looked up at him. So intense. He was becoming... different around her. Taking his hand suddenly. 

Nori stopped mid-sentence, watching her curiously and a bit confused. "Yes my lady?" He asked softly as they stood so close to each other. His eyes tracing the blush on her cheeks. Inhaling deep and slowly. Such a lovely scent.

"Maybe you should show me where I can hide them. I don't have big hair like you. Or the multiple layers of clothing." She whispered breathlessly. Lifting his arm up and over her as she stepped against his chest. Pressing her back to him. Heart beating so fast. 

He swallowed thickly as his mind tried to process what was going on. Dangerous little minx. "Well. One of the options is here." He brushed his hand over her breasts, tracing her cleavage. "You can easily hide something here." He murmured softly in her ear. His body tightening as he pulled her closer. 

She inhaled sharply, her body immediately reacting. Chills running up her spine as she shivered against him. Completely leaning back into him now. "I, see. And where else?"

"In the sleeves of your dress." He slowly traced his fingers over her arm. Taking slow deep breathes to keep himself under control. But still holding her close. "If you're wearing pants, here." He stroked her hips softly. "Or in your boots."

"What about here?" She whispered breathlessly, taking his hands and moving them down her thighs. 

He clenched his jaw, his nose brushing her cheek slightly. His hands stroking her thighs softly, suddenly cupping her between them in a bold and a bit of possessive hold. "That's a very good place as well." He murmured in her ear, voice so low and rough. 

She gasped, eyes widening for a moment. Hips moving absentmindedly against his hand. Moaning softly as she immediately felt like she was on fire. Cheeks flushing with heat. "I don't think I'd want a dagger or knife there."

"Are you sure? I've a lovely dagger for your sheath." His other hand pressed against her stomach to hold her close as his fingers moved against her slightly. Panting softly against her skin as his heart pounded so wildly. 

She trembled, her head falling back against him. Blushing at herself for reacting so easily to his touch. "Nori." She moaned, peering over her shoulder at him.

His breathing was rough and ragged as he tried to find some control. She deserved more. Deserved better. "Jaida." He murmured and moved his hand slowly, resting it on her thigh. 

Her heart clenched as she kept looking at him. Hands tightening around his forearms. "N-Nori?" She whispered hesitantly.

"Yes, my sweet Jaida?" He asked her softly, wrapping his arms around her and hugged her so fiercely. 

She turned away from him, looking down as she swallowed thick. What had just happened? She blinked rapidly as her eyes burned. "It's late I should get home."

"Jaida." He whispered pained as his heart clenched. He carefully cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You deserve so much, so much more than I could ever give you. I want to treat you with the respect you deserve."

"What do you mean 'more than you could ever give me'? What sort of excuse is that and how is that your decision to make?" She whispered so quiet. Feeling cold like stone.

He looked defeated at her, at a loss. He had never felt like this before. It terrified him. He brushed his fingers against her cheekbones. Blinking rapidly as his eyes hurt. "You're right. It's not my decision to make." But how could he deserve her? He was a thief. A spymaster. He lived in the shadows while she belonged in the light.

Her breathing picked up again as she placed her hands back on his arms. Looking around so rapidly as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. "I like you Nori." She said so hesitantly. He was her one, if she could understand that sort of thing. But she'd never felt like this about anyone before. Never even held interest in such a way. 

He stared at her as if she had suddenly had started to speak in a language he didn't know. No one in his life had ever told him that they liked him. Not even his own mother. Blinking even quicker and pulled her close, hugging her so tightly. "I like you too, Jaida." He murmured against her hair.

She exhaled sharply, a couple rogue tears running over as she was so relieved. Wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulder. Inhaling his scent as she relaxed so much against him. “I do still need to get home. Adad will turn Erebor over if he gets home before me." She giggled, snuggling against him.

"Ah yes. We can't have that." Nori mumbled with a deep dramatic sigh as he massaged her back. Seems he had to start crafting.

"Will you walk me out to the main halls?" She asked as she pulled back, smiling up at him. 

“I might be willing to do that. If I get to hold you for a little longer.” He teased her, burying his face in her neck. 

She giggled as his beard tickled her skin. “It’s a deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nori swaggered into Dis' chambers. "How is the true Queen of the Mountain and the fiercest warrior I know?" He spoke dramatically as he beamed at his friend. 

Dis looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow immediately as he was way too cheerful. Setting down her glass of wine and dropping her feet from the table. "Well hello to you too, spymaster." She grinned cheeky.

He plopped down in a chair, throwing his legs over the arm of it. "Don't trust that grin." He teased her. "I'm surprised to see you're not torturing someone. It's past noon already."

"I don't trust that grin!" She pointed to him as she broke out in laughter. "I'm surprised to see you out of your bars." She drawled amused.

"I've been keeping my nose clean, thank you very much!" He smirked at her. "So when are you going to take over the Kingdom? I need a front row seat."

"Oh please. Queens have absolutely no free time. It'd be such a bore. My stiff brother is perfect for the role of a ruler." She watched him carefully. Something was different.

"I see your point. Well. Dis, I need your help and or advice about something." He spoke as he played with one of his braids.

She raised both her eyebrows. Highly confused. Therefore ready for an adventure. Nori did not ask for help. Or advice. Ever. Smirking playfully. "What can I do for you?"

"What sort of presents would you give a Dwarrowdam?" He asked her as casually as possible, looking innocently at his nails as he didn't trust that smirk of hers. 

She would swear until her dying day that the world stopped turning. Hell froze over. If there was such a thing. And her smirk only grew. "Well that would depend on the Dwarrowdam. And her, relationship to you."

"Just give me some general ideas and tips. I'll figure it out from there." By the Valar no way he was going to tell her about Jaida and who she was to him. He wasn't that stupid.

"If you won't tell me then I will have to find out my way. Wait until I get a hold of that special lady of yours." She said innocently, running her fingers through her hair.

"Leave her alone, Dis." Nori drawled as he rolled his eyes. "Or I'll sack Dori on you."

"You said it yourself. I'm a queen." She flipped her hair dramatically. "Just admit it's a special lady and I'll not look for her."

"Fiiiiiiiiine. She's special. Happy now? Sheesh. No wonder Fee and Kee are such menaces." He grumbled.

She squealed so high pitched it could have broken glass. "Mahals balls Nori is in love!!!"

"By the Valar! Lower your voice woman! I don't wish to become deaf!" He put his fingers into his ears.

"Oh Mahal thank you. Who is she? Where did you meet her? Ohhh look at the blush on your face it's so cute I just want to pinch your cheeks."

"Just give me some tips and advice okay! I've things to do! People to spy on!"

Oh goodness me. The great and powerful Nori asking me for advice?" She gasped dramatically, leaning back in her chair and touching her chest. "I'll put this in the records."

"Diiiiiiiiiis!" Nori whined as he pouted, crossing his arms. "If you're not going to help me, say so and I'll find someone else! I’m pretty sure I’ll screw this up without some guidance!"

"Oh relax! Who else are you going to go to anyway? There's not another Dwarrowdam around you to go to." She huffed, puffing up a bit. Then she turned serious. Determined. "What does she like?"

Nori opened and closed his mouth. Frowning deeply. That was a good question. "Uhm. Tea....opals....reading?"

"Oh Mahal help you." She sighed so deeply. "Nori! You should know every detail of her from her fears to dreams, the way she walks to how it looks before she's going to cry. You need to know all her favorites and what she likes to do in her spare time." She grumbled a few things under her breath in Khuzdul. 

He rubbed his chin, deep in though as he looked at a random spot on the wall. "Seems I've a new mission!" He chirped cheerfully. He'd use his little spies and spy on her. Yes that would work. Maybe steal her journal and watch her sleep. Nodding to himself as a plan started to form.

"Mahals balls Nori are you insane you cannot spy on her!" She practically screamed at him. Flailing her arms in the air a bit as she fought with herself. Deciding she needed more wine for this and poured another glass. "You take her on a date."

"Date?!?" The word was an even more foreign concept to him than tea. He looked so pale and terrified. He'd rather fight orcs. "A date? Where? How? Uhm? What? Really?"

She felt like lunging across the table and choking him. Her eyes bugging out of her head as her nostrils flared. "You come to me asking for help and advice and you don't even know how to go on a date?!" She shrieked.

"EASY WOMAN!!!!! Who do you take me for? You think I go on dates every weekend? Sheesh! I was trying to provide for my family and busy getting into trouble! This is the bloody first time I'm interested in a woman!" He cried out in his defense.

“A date, Nori! Dinner at a restaurant or a picnic. Romance her! Flirt! Bring her flowers! Get to know her and let her get to know you!" Then pray she still likes you because you're a great oaf. She shook her head.

He looked like he was in pain. Romance? Flirt? Flowers? Mahal help him. This was going to be a disaster. "I think I can do a picnic." He spoke slowly, tugging on his braids. "Flowers. But flowers die. Aren't gems better?"

"Not always no. It's a first date. Showering her with priceless gems. That's for Kings, royalty. Those that have no time and don't care to. You want to woo her. Win her over starting with the little things. Details matter Nori. Starting out with something like rubies or sapphires, does not make you look very confident. Makes you desperate. That's a courting gift."

"Maybe I could go to Bofur and pick up one of those pretty toys he makes. Or maybe some new teacups for her. She likes tea. A lot." Of course she does seeing she works for Dori. "Or maybe I can get my hands on some rare teas." 

She nodded curtly, just once. Her approval clear on her face. "There you go now you're thinking. Something that shows her your pay attention. Care about what she likes."

"She likes opals. Maybe a small hair pin with opals." He mumbled as he played with his braid. "More I can figure out when I know her better. At least her tastes."

"And now you understand why you need to get to know her." She smirked again as she relaxed once more. Satisfied that he was catching on. "You wish to court her don't you?"

He turned redder than a ruby before he could stop himself. "Maybe." He drawled as he crossed his arms, getting up. "Maybe a little set of knives she can easily hide. Yes. Mmm. That would be nice." 

Her mind went every which way as she had conflicting thoughts about what he said. "Ok, hold the courting thought. Knives? You can't gift a Dwarrowdam knives! That is not romantic even in the least bit!"

"Yes! Knives! For protection! I can't always be there to protect her. And hand to hand combat isn't always enough. And knives are pretty too. And it can symbolize something else." He wiggled his eyebrows with a cheeky grin.

"If you think like that you're doomed to fail. For if she's worth any amount of your time she won't abuse skinship privileges." She said softly, seriously. "Not the first time. If she truly like them then yes of course it'd be acceptable. But do something softer that you'll know she will enjoy."

Nori sighed deeply. "I hate when you talk sense. It's highly annoying." He teased his friend with a warm smile. "Something softer. Mmm. I wonder if she likes blankets. Or kittens. But I’ll start with a new tea set. I've heard a shipment of goods is coming in from the Shire and they always have lovely things."

She narrowed her eyes a bit as she stared at him. "Oh this is great. Mr. Sneaky has his emotions out on his sleeve for me to read like a book." She drawled with a smirk. "Something has already happened with skinship. But she's not the one who stopped it." Oh this was worth more than the golden floor in the Gallery of the Kings.

"Oh goodness look at the time. I've things to do, places to be! Thank you for the talk. Always lovely to see you!"

She dashed across the room so fast. Stepping on her table and knocking over chairs. Blocking his path. "Oh Mahal you really are in love. She's your One." 

"Oh hush you woman. Now I know where your sons have their dramatic flair from!" Nori shouted as he crossed his arms. "Now out of the way. I've a job to do."

"Don't sass me or I'm going to shout it from the peak of Erebor. And don't call her a job for goodness sakes!”

"Of course she isn't a job! I'm not that much of a lost cause! I was actually talking about my real job as spy master, that one that may not be honorable but helps keep everyone safe!"

She cackled loudly, flipping her hair back and strutting off. "Oh you've got it baaaad." She snickered. "See you later lover boy. Let me know how it goes asking your lass on a date!"

"Don't call me lover boy!" He huffed and puffed to her.

"You're wasting precious time Mister Smitten." She did a twirl and fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

"I'm going I’m going! Ugh don't twirl it doesn't suit you." He chuckled and gave her a playful shove. "Catch you later Dis." He called as he quickly ran away before she could shove him back. Giving her a flamboyant bow before he left her quarters.

***

Nori paced before the shop, tugging hard on his braid; seems he had a nervous habit. All kinds of worried thoughts rushing through his mind. What if she told him no? Oh by Mahal the thought alone made him all sick and anxious. He’d rather fight in the Battle again. Much easier than this. He really liked her. He did. Oh Mahal help him. How was he going to do this? How does one ask a lady like her for a date?!? Maybe he should hit the library first and find a manual.

“Oi! Nori!” An accent-heavy voice called.

Nori bit back a squeak, straightening and tried to look all suave and chill as he turned to greet his hatted friend. "Ah. Bofur. Good day. Fancy seeing you here mate!"

"Yeah. Fancy that indeed." Bofur drawled quietly. A cheeky grin and sparkling eyes. "I'm just going in for some tea meself. And, what're you doin'? Bit early for the lass to get off innit?"

"Tea." He blurted out and kicked his own arse mentally. "Yes. It is. But yes. Tea. I was going to have some."

Bofur nodded and raised his eyebrows. "You too? My, this is a chance meeting. We can sit together." He said so cheerfully. Stomping to the door and holding it open, gesturing flamboyantly. "After you."

Oh yes. Go in to drink tea. You don't drink that you bloody moronic love struck fool! Great job, fantastic, applause worthy. Ugh! And now he was stuck. "Yes a chance meeting indeed." Nori spoke through clenched jaws. "Thank you my lord!" He spoke in a high pitched voice and stomped into the shop.

Bofur snickered to himself as he followed Nori in and they took a seat in the booth at the back. Hearing Dori immediately call for Jaida. Knowing all too well the boys were here for her. Being that Bofur came in on a regular basis these days, only to watch his lifelong cocky best friend stumble about and make an absolute fool of himself, and may help him along on the fool part! But occasionally he had come on his own, talking Nori up for hours to the girl.

Bofur pulled out his pipe and started cleaning it out. "And what exactly did you plan on telling her huh?"

"None of your damn business." Nori grumbled as he pulled out his pipe as well. Panicking in his mind. Keep it cool. Keep calm. DONT PANIC. Cue more panicking.

Bofur chuckled even more. "So you don't know what you're gonna say." 

Jaida lit up like a Christmas tree as she came to the front of the shop. Glad they weren't busy today as she practically bounced over to them. "Bofur? It's good to see you!" 

"Well hello there Miss Jaida. You're looking right pretty today if I do say so meself." He grinned cheeky at her. 

Jaida shook her head amused and turned to Nori. "What are you doing here so early?" She said softly. Smiling so adoringly at him.

Nori swiftly kicked Bofur's leg under the table. How dared he speak to Jaida like that, the bastard. Grumbling and glaring for a split moment at his friend. Turning to Jaida and gave her a nervous smile. He opened and closed his mouth. "You look radiant today." He squeaked and wanted to slam his forehead on the table.

Jaida tilted her head a bit, carefully looking Nori over. 

"Don't mind him lassie. He has just came back from a sudden job you know. Turned out to be right nasty. He's feeling a bit under the weather but will be right as rain once he gets some of that relaxing tea in him." Bofur said with a wide smile.

Her eyes widened and she immediately reached forward and placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Did you go see Oin?" She rambled, patting over his chest and arms.

Nori blinked rapidly as she was touching him. His whole body sighing happily as it felt wonderful. Sparks rushing through him as a silly small smile grew on his face. She was passing too much skinship so soon but he didn't care. He craved her touch. He needed his One. Oh his One. How could Mahal be so cruel to pair her with a criminal like him? "I'm not hurt, Jaida. I'll be alright. I don't need Oin."

Bofur smiled a bit triumphantly, keeping his gaze down as he stuffed his pipe. Giving them a bit of privacy at least. 

"Are you sure? I'll get him or take you there if you need." She said softly. Pressed so close to him as she kept patting his chest a bit.

His cheeks became a bit flushed. Softly touching her arms as he looked gently at her. Opening and closing his mouth as he was at a loss what to say. "I'm sure. I'm alright." He whispered softly to her.

"Alright." She said softly. Her eyes so adoring as they were locked on his. "How about that tea now? Which would you like? You too Bofur." She giggled as she turned to look at him as well. 

He looked so innocent at her. "Oh whatever he has is fine I'm sure. Or whatever you feel like makin'. I'd take anything' from you no question."

"Y-You decide. I don't know much about tea." He smiled sheepish at Jaida, looking up at her as if she was the answer to all of his prayers. Carefully touching her hand. They were so soft. His so rough.

"Fine. Waitresses choice." She brushed his cheek with her knuckles before moving away from them to the counter. 

Bofur started to smirk as he watched Nori. This was too good. He could never have planned it better himself. "You better make your move."

Nori silently prayed for Mahal to put him out of his misery. His skin hot where she had touched him. "Hooooooow? Ugh. Bofur. I don't know what to do!" He looked pained and scared at his friend.

"I've had as many lasses as you. You're asking the wrong dwarrow." He shrugged. Singing on the inside as he had a plan. Dwarves were jealous possessive bastards. "But if you don't. Someone else will."

Nori's face turned hard. "No. She's mine." His hands turned into tight fists. Narrowing his eyes at Bofur. 

"Whoa now I didn't mean me. Hmmm. But she is a pretty lass. Got a good head on her shoulders. Witty even against me. I'm only saying she's had to have caught someone else's eye."

Nori bristled, eyes flashing with fire. "Mine. I'll cut anyone who dares to get close to her." He growled so low.

"She ain't yours you can't even get the courage to ask her on a date. Even then she ain't yours." Bofur reminded him. Not until he presented her with courting beads. And she accepted.

"She's mine. She's my One." He grumbled as he crossed his arms, freezing a bit as he had admitted it aloud. "And I'm thinking about it."

Bofur looked up as Jaida headed for them again. Three cups of tea in her hands. "Dori says I can join you if I'd like. We don't have much to do. Is that ok?" She asked softly as she handed them their cups. 

"Oh it's perfectly fine. Come sit on ol' Bofur's lap. I was just about to have storytime." He said cheerfully. A mischievous glint in his eyes.

Nori kicked Bofur's leg again, harder this time. Jaws clenched as he wanted to strangle his friend. Sit on his lap? No no. If she was going to sit on someone's lap, it would be his. "Yes please join us." Nori smiled gently as he slid to the side to make a place for her.

"Bofur you're terrible." She giggled, taking her seat next to Nori and scooting up against him. 

“Nah. Just a wishful thinker. I'm a lonely dwarrow you know." He winked playfully at her. Kick him all you want Nori. It only meant his plan was working.

Nori carefully placed his arm behind Jaida. Glaring even more to his friend. Who would fall down a mine shaft one day. "Go off and find yourself a lady friend then." Nori drawled coolly. This one was his.

"Ah but she ain't spoken for. Come now no harm in flirtin' with her." Bofur huffed, turning to Jaida with a wide grin. "Alright you're ready for a story? It's a good one from Ered Luin. Back when Nori was still a thief." 

She quirked an eyebrow. Resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. "I'm listening."

"Bofur. C'mon. You don't have to tell her this. Please. I'm sure you've many better stories about me." He started to panic a bit. His chest twisting as he felt himself curl in a bit. He wasn't proud of his past. So not proud. Even though he had done what needed to for his brothers to survive.

"Ah no. I've the perfect one in mind. Learn to trust someone Nori." Bofur just waved him off. Turning his attention to the girl. "This fool, one time he lifted four loaves of bread from the market. Well I’m sure he dunnit before. But this time was memorable."

She blinked as she watched him. She knew Nori had been a thief. But she also knew the good intentions behind it. It had never mattered to her, and Nori still didn’t quite understand that. It gave him a bittersweet feeling, because someone forgives all that he did just like that, and maybe he can forgive himself too.

Nori groaned so loudly, slumping in his seat and sipped his tea. "I am not a fool." He weakly protested. 

"Well you can guess who was after him then. Never seen so many guards after one person. He came roundin' the corner and past my stall- yeah had that in Ered Luin too- an' some daft fool got in his way and he fell right into a pile of goat droppings! I laughed for a good while about that. Still am. Right in the face too." He laughed hearty, placing his hand on his belly.

"I can still smell it." He mumbled as he watched Jaida, picking up even the smallest changes in her facial expression. She was hanging on to every word Bofur spoke, eyes wide with wonder like a dwarrowling.

She stared at Bofur for the longest time. Waiting for him to continue. But he just sipped his tea. And it made her impatient. "Well? Did he get away? Did he keep the food?" 

"Oh aye. He got home fine. Didn't stop him for but a moment. Still handing off the bread to some of the little street urchins first." 

She gasped softly, turning to look at Nori now. "But didn't you go hungry?"

"Uhm no. I was fine. Ate the day before you know. And the urchins needed it more than I did..." He coughed and tugged harder on his braid. "Of course I made sure my brothers received a loaf. I never let them go hungry. I'd do anything for them."

Bofur sighed internally and rolled his eyes. Mahal that dwarf was so dense. "Aye. He went hungry if need be. Never ate before his brothers." 

Her smile dropped as she turned to Nori again. Her eyes going glossy as her chest tightened. 

Nori panicked. Oh Mahal she was going to cry. "Please don't cry. It's in the past now. I don't steal. My brothers and I haven't been hungry since we reclaimed the mountain. All is well please don't cry." He was going to kill Bofur.

"Oh look at the time. Sorry but I've to finish running my errands." Bofur said suddenly, stretching as he stood from the booth. Setting down a few coins. "Thanks for the tea Jaida." He winked to Nori and left. 

Jaida still looked almost distraught at Nori. Suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and holding him so tight. "You're amazing Nori. I don't care that you stole." She whispered. 

He blinked rapidly as his eyes suddenly were burning for some odd reason. Sitting dumbfounded for a moment. Suddenly hugging her back fiercely as he felt like a huge weight had fallen off his shoulders. "I want to take you on a date."

Her heart skipped a beat, freezing momentarily as she wasn't sure she'd heard him right. Her breath catching in her throat. Squeezing him even tighter as more tears brimmed her eyes. "Okay."

He exhaled shaky. "Yes? You want to go on a date?" He blinked so fast. Had he heard her right? He pressed his nose against her hair. Relaxing in her arms.

She giggled bashfully, nuzzling against his shoulder. A faint blush on her cheeks. "Yes. Yes I do."

A ridiculously wide smile appeared on his face and he rubbed her back. "Good. Good. When do you want to go?"

"Whenever you want. Surely you know my schedule by now. I'll be there regardless. Where are we going? Or did you not plan anything yet?" She rambled, squeeing with joy.

"I was thinking on your day off which is in two days. And I thought maybe a picnic in the opal cavern I showed you a while back." He pulled back as he looked so tenderly at her.

Her smile started so small, but it grew wider with each passing second. Just lost in his eyes. Such an adoring look on her face. It could have been in the tea shop for all she cared. "And what time should I meet you? And where?"

"Meet me around noon at the...the big blue mural! Yes that's a good spot." He blushed faintly when he saw the look on her face. Maybe it wouldn't be a disaster.

"Well then master Nori. It's a date." She whispered breathlessly, running her fingers through his beard a little.

He shivered, eyes darkening as it felt so good. "A date it is, my sweet lady." He purred softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mahal Nori, really? A militia? It's a date you're not trying to scare the poor girl are you?" Dis groaned as she just kept plucking dagger after knife from the dwarrow. Waving her hand for another layer to be removed. Shaking her head at him.

"Oi oi oi oi! Give that back!" He whined as he was a total mess. Feeling more naked with each passing second. "I need it! She knows I'm a hedgehog!"

"You can have a knife or two but this is ridiculous. You're supposed to take extra effort in your appearance. And since the only thing you take pride in is that hair of yours. We've got a bit to go." She pulled a few more things from him and stepped back. Giving him a once over and nodded. Then grabbed some cologne.

"What's that? Get that away from me!" Nori squeaked as he bounced away from that blasted Princess. "I already bathed! I don't need to smell like some clean faced nobleman!"

"You asked me for help and I’m helping you. Dwarrowdam want their man to be able to smell and look nice just as much as they want them to be a hard worker. Now come here!" She growled, darting after him and covering him with his new scent.

He screamed a high pitched screech as he tried to slap away the stench. "Oh god this is disgusting." He coughed and gasped for fresh air.

"Relax you dramatic little shit." She shouted back at him. Grabbing the bouquet of flowers and holding it out to him. "There you're ready to go."

"WHAT IS THAT?" They were flowers. But why so many? And all so together. 

"It's a bouquet, arranged beautifully if I do say so myself. Each flower has a different meaning. Now take it and go before you're late." She felt a little sorry for him. But she knew what she was doing. If the lass truly liked Nori he would be able to tell on this date. Starting with reminding him that she liked him, and none of this ridiculous stuff was necessary.

"What do they mean?" He asked suspiciously as he carefully took the bouquet. Wary as if it was going to bite off his hand at any moment.

"Well these symbolize love or adoration. These purity. Beauty. So on and so forth." She mumbled as she pointed to the different flowers. "You don't need to know that. She will and she'll get the message."

"Mahal smite me." Nori mumbled under his breath as he felt so out of depth and awkward. "Alrighty. I'm off!"

"Good good. Carry on! And good luck!" She said sincerely. Waving at him as he moved down the corridor.

***

Nori stared at the flowers, tugging on his braid as he walked. This was madness. He looked ridiculous. And flowers! Why? They would just die! Useless things. Ugh and what did Dis spray on him? Feeling bare and naked because he missed his layers and weapons. And Mahal's balls everyone was staring at him. He squared his shoulders and kept walking. Making an unnatural sound when he saw her. Looking like the Valar herself with her beautiful gown and her braided hair. Mahal he can't do this.

Jaida fidgeted with the sleeves on her dress. Looking down at them as she tried to calm herself. But she soon felt eyes on her. Looking up and immediately smiling brighter than the Arkenstone. Moving for him instantly. "Nori." She sighed.

"Hello Jaida." He mumbled shyly and offered her the flowers. "I hope you like these." He bit his bottom lip as he stared adoringly at her. She was so stunning. She always was.

She giggled softly as she took them. Sniffing them and sighing again. "They're wonderful Nori. Thank you." She said softly, dragging a hand over his chest. Able to feel his warmth so much more without all the layers. "You look so handsome today."

"Well. If you say so. Glad you approve." He tugged on his braid. "You look wonderful, Jaida. I really love the way you did your hair." He smiled gently at her. 

"Really?" She reached up and touched her hair gently. "Adad made me these beads when I came of age. I only wear them on special occasions though."

"They're a work of art. Your Adad is very skilled." He looked a bit more at the beads. The carvings. His mind telling him they were familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen them before. "Are you ready for the picnic?" He smiled as he showed her the basket he was carrying as well. 

"Maybe." She purred, pushing up on her toes and rubbing her nose against his. 

His body sighed happily, a silly smile on his face and he offered her his arm. "You sure? I've got cake."

"I'm not coming for the cake Nori." She murmured, still smiling hard as she pulled back from him. Linking her arm with his.

"Oh? No? For the sandwiches then?" He asked her softly, finding his playfulness again as he relaxed, pulling her close against his side and started walking. 

"Nori!" She leaned entirely against him as she walked. Sighing content. Closing her eyes for a moment and inhaling his scent. But immediately opened them again. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Uuuuh. Cologne." He mumbled with a light shrug as he guided her towards their little secret cavern. "You like it?" He hated it.

"I mean. It's nice. Different. But I prefer the way you normally smell. And dress." She giggled, tugging on his shirt. "Though I have to admit. The less layers is quite nice."

Something relaxed inside of him. She preferred him the way he was. "I’ll keep that in mind. I thought maybe you would prefer it if I cleaned up." A cheeky look appeared on his face. "Oooh. You like the fewer clothes, huh?" He drawled playfully. 

"Nori!" She playfully slapped his chest. Shaking her head as she blushed faintly. "It's nice that you actually took a bath for once." She smirked at him. "But yes. With just the one shirt I can actually feel your body warmth. And your muscles. It's nice. But I know that's not typically appropriate for street interaction."

"No, need the layers to hide my daggers. But I know you would never cause me harm." He swallowed lightly. "You can touch my muscles all you want later." 

She blushed furiously, burying her face in his arm. Her heartbeat picking up as she remembered the last time they were in the cave. "You're horrible to me."

"Horrible?" He blinked rapidly. "Oh really? Please, my lady. Explain to me how I'm horrible so I can be very kind to you." He purred as they walked into the tunnel that would lead them to the cave. No one around them now.

"You're teasing me." She huffed, still blushing as she pulled away from him a bit. She's not sure she'd be able to stop herself if she actually set out to touch his muscles.

He pulled her back against him. "Teasing? Don't you like to be teased, my lady?" He whispered husky with a cheeky smile. His eyes having darkened a bit. 

Chills ran up her spine, fingers gripping onto his arm. Licking her lips absentmindedly. Blasted bastard knew exactly what he was doing to her. 

"We are here." He murmured when they had arrived at their cavern and he slowly moved away from her. He pulled the blanket off the basket and started to set everything up. Humming a happy tune.

She felt so bashful at the pure happiness on him. It was even more so than normal. This was very unlike him and she felt so special. Sitting on the blanket when it was set up. Looking up at him.

He joined her, sitting cross-legged. "I asked Bombur for some help with the food. Him being a professional cook and all." He smiled at her. "I've some juice, would you like some?"

"I'm cook enough for both of us. I don't mind that you got help." She said sincerely. Moving to lean against him. "Juice sounds lovely."

"Perfect. I can't cook much. Maybe roast some meat or make porridge but that's it." He grabbed two cups and poured some juice, handing one to her. 

She took it from him with a thank you. Sipping at it and humming softly. "You just name what you like to eat and I'll make it for you."

"Shepherd's pie?" He blurted out and tugged on his braid with a soft laugh. 

"Shepard's pie? All the choices in middle earth and that's the first thing you blurt out?" She giggled.

"Seems so!" He mumbled as he shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face. "I haven't had one in...decades."

"I see. Well then. Maybe I can make that for you when you come meet my father. I figured we could have dinner together." She said carefully.

"Meeting your father." He exhaled slowly, rubbing his leg lightly. Heart hammering. That was a big step. "Do you think he would approve of me?" He had a very ...bad reputation.

"He's dealt with a lot of different people. He's tough, really tough. But he's had to be in his life. And I think he would be one of the first people to note a change in someone." Especially after Thorin snapped.

He frowned a bit. Huh. That sounded like someone he knew....."It will be an honor to meet your father, Jaida." He smiled tenderly at her, squeezing her hand. 

She exhaled, touching his arm as she looked up at him. "Really?" 

"Yes. Really. Seems I'll be dressing up again soon." He laughed softly as he raised her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Oh. Yes. Best not come around my father wearing an armory." She said softly. Smiling so adoringly at him. Brushing her fingers over his beard.

His breathing caught in his throat, stomach tightening as he loved her touch. Looking sweetly at her. "Yes. We cannot have that."

"Maybe not the ridiculous cologne though. But still take a bath." She teased him.

He bit away the naughty comment he wanted to make. "Yeah it is pretty ridiculous, huh?" He plated up some food for her.

"Yes. Only because it's not you at all to wear it in the first place. Besides the fact that you typically smell so nice." She said softly, watching him and taking the plate when he was done.

"Ah. Nice? Ah. Okay. Uhm. Thank you." He chuckled softly as he tugged on his braid again, making a little plate for himself. 

She hummed pleased as she started nibbling on a sandwich. Watching him so carefully. "Why are you being so bashful?'

He sighed softly, smiling sheepish at her. "I've never been on a date before so everything is rather new for me."

She tilted her head. "It's just me. And we've been out before. The two of us. But I've never been on a 'date' either." 

He blinked, the possessiveness inside of him was happy to hear that. "I've a small gift for you." He moved to the basket and pulled out a box. He had gone and bought a nice tea set for her from a merchant that had come from the Shire.

Her eyes lit up but she just stared at it. Her mouth hanging open a bit. "Nori you already gave me flowers." She said so soft. Her heart fluttering rapidly.

"And now I'm giving you this." He smiled at her. "I think you'll like it. Maybe a bit corny. But it just reminded me of you when I saw it."

"Goodness me. When did Nori become such a softy?" She teased him, poking his side before taking the box. Opening it carefully and gasping. "Nori!" She picked up one of the cups and admired the details on it.

"Too much?" He said quietly, feeling his insides turn a bit.

“No it’s not too much its perfect." She said sincerely. Setting the box down and turning to him. Lifting one hand to his cheek and pulling him towards her. Closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his.

He gasped, heart stopping for a moment before melting and cupped her cheek. Oh he adored her so much. "Good. I spent a good while listening to a lecture about different tea pots and what not."

"Oh, well I certainly hope my reaction made it worth it." She giggled softly, moving her hand down from his cheek to stroke his beard gently. Sighing content.

"More than worth it, darling. More than worth it." He purred softly as he shivered. His eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into her touch.

"One of these days I really want to take these braids out." She murmured softly. Running her fingers through it again. There was so much to it. Even all braided up. She wanted to get lost in it.

"One day you will take them out and braid them the way you want them." He whispered softly to her, watching her tenderly. It would be a wonderful day. 

"After I spend hours brushing it out. After I mess it all up." She smirked lightly. Tugging on his braids gently.

He raised his hand and touched her braid carefully. "That sounds like paradise."

"It does. Doesn't it? And that all of course, is after I unpin all of mine." She shivered as she imagined his fingers running through her hair. 

He exhaled roughly as he imagined her with unbraided hair, his eyes glazing over and darkening. Oh she loved making him melt. He was always so cocky and confident. 

"It's about down to my knees. So black against my pale skin." She purred.

He groaned loudly. "Who is the tease now?" He asked her as he brushed her cheek. "Mine reaches around mid-back."

"I am not teasing. It's really that long. And can't you already see the contrast of it against my skin?" She said innocently. 

"Yes I can, sweet Jaida. I've a very vivid imagination." His eyes had become so dark, shivers rolling down his spine. Mahal, help him.

She looked so adoringly at him. Still running her fingers through his beard. "Thank you for the tea set Nori. It's so beautiful. And dainty. I can't wait to see how ridiculous Adad looks with it."

"I would like seeing that myself." He snickered, purring again as it felt so wonderful. Eyes fluttering shut.

"Well wait until you meet him. It will be even better of an image." She chuckled, pulling back a little. "We should eat. I'd hate to waste Bombur’s hard work."

"Ah yes. Food. Mmm. Forgot all about it." He mumbled and picked up a small lemon cake, holding it up to her. Causing her to tilt her head to the side, a blush crossing her cheeks. Heart beating nervously as she leaned in. Taking a bite from the cake as she kept her eyes on his.

He licked his lips. "Is it good?"

She nodded softly. Grabbing one and holding it up for him. "It's quite delicious." Nori took a big bite, nibbling playfully on her fingers as he smiled cheeky at her. She all but froze, her eyes widening and darkening. Swallowing lightly. 

He swallowed his bite and stroked her cheek, breathing a bit faster as he couldn't stop staring at her. "May I kiss you, my lady?" He asked her as he rested his forehead against hers. 

She gasped softly, her eyes widening even more. Trembling as she gripped onto his shirt. "Yes."

He cupped her face with his hands and leaned in, pressing his lips gently against hers. Shuddering when she mewled and leaned into him. Stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs as he pulled her into his lap. His heart pounding so hard and fast in his chest. Letting out a pitiful whine when she pulled back, both of them panting for air.

He hummed as he looked at her with a crooked smile, rubbing his nose gently against hers and massaged her back.

"You're starting trouble with that." She giggled, sighing dreamily as she closed her eyes.

"I thought we had decided a long time ago that I'm a troublemaker." He purred to her, watching her adoringly.

"Well. Yes. Yes we did. But in my defense. At the time I didn't know it'd be quite this bad." 

"You want me to behave?" He asked her amused, brushing his thumb lightly over her lips. She smirked as she quickly took his thumb in her mouth and sucked on it. He growled low, his body reacting hard as all his bloody went south. "You're a troublemaker too."

She smirked more as she popped his thumb from her mouth. "You practically asked for that one."

"Mmm. I did." He chuckled and rubbed his nose against hers, sighing contently. "Tell me more about yourself, Jaida."

“What would you like to know?” She giggled, scrunching up her face.

“I want to know everything.” He said seriously.

***

“Adad I’m home!” Jaida called as she entered her home. Closing the door behind her. Humming softly as she moved towards the kitchen, but he had met her in the hall.

His eyes were like stone, and his arms were crossed. His expression so stern. “And where ‘ave you been?”

“I took a walk. Like I have every day now for weeks Adad. Shall I start dinner?” She smiled at him. Unphased by his harsh expression. 

The man’s grey eyes narrowed and he puffed up. “With that dwarrow? I don’t like him.”

“Don’t like him? You don’t even know him you great oaf. Stop being so dramatic and come eat.” Another dwarf's voice called down the hallway.

“Uncle Balin!” She beamed, running past her father and throwing her arms around the older dwarf.

Balin held her tight for a moment before he pulled back. Brushing her cheek with his thumb. “Are you ready for dinner? I’ve already got it made. Come now.” He placed his arm around her and led her the rest of the way into the kitchen.

“Hey! Don’t go walkin’ away from me!” Her father followed them quickly. Taking his seat at the table again. 

“Sorry Adad, how was your day?” She bent down and kissed his cheek before taking her seat next to him.

He let out a low rumbling sound, she always had the ability to melt the beast within him in seconds. But his attention was averted when his brother started placing food on the table. He reached out but his hand was smacked away.

“Dwalin! Wait a darn minute you impatient bastard.” Balin huffed as he moved to get more food. Followed by some mugs of ale for them. Signaling that the meal was ready. “Now Jaida, tell us about this dwarrow you’ve met.”

Her eyes lit up like the stars in the sky. Such an adoring look on her face as she did just that. Leaving out a fair few details of course. Such as the small cave escapade. And the lad’s name. She wasn’t quite ready for her family to descend upon him just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Nori whistled a casual tune as he walked towards the armory where Dwalin had asked him to come. "Ah! Master Dwalin! May I say your tattoos look really nice today? Got them re-inked?" He smirked at the big brawny dwarf, crossing his arms casually.

Dwalin was sharpening his axes. Grumbling to himself. Huffing and puffing like a child. Disgruntled that he just couldn't get his precious jewel to tell him who had her so smitten. Mumbling a weak 'hello' to Nori when he approached.

Nori frowned a bit as he watched Dwalin. Usually he would snarl at him for his way of talking. "Everything alright, big guy? Something going on with Thorin?" Last thing he needed was the King to go off his rocker again.

Dwalins ears twitched and he lifted his head at the mention of his king. Sighing deeply as he shook his head. "Thorin is fine. Sit." He ordered. Pointing to a seat.

"Woof." Nori mumbled and sat down, leaning back casually as he watched those axes. "So. Whatcha need me for?"

Even though Dwalin accepted Nori, they were almost... friends he supposed, by now, after the quest at least. He hated beyond belief to ask for help. "I've got a job for ya."

"I figured as much. Who do you want me to spy on?" He played with one of his braids, tilting his head a bit.

"I want you to spy on me daughter." He said so quietly. Balin was going to kill him. But he had to know. That was his jewel for Mahal's sake! He couldn't just let anyone go taking her away!

"Daughter?!" His eyebrows shot up so high. "Ya got a kid!?" Dwalin? An Adad? Was he hearing this right? Or was he going deaf like Oin?

Dwalin furrowed his brows. "And what exactly do you mean by that eh?" He growled, gripping his axe tight.

"Wow wow wow, easy! I meant nothing with it. I just didn't know you had a little one."

"She ain't little no more." He grumbled, his shoulders slumping. But he still saw that little dwarfling. Running around as his shadow and making him flower crowns.

"Why do you want me to spy on her? If she's your daughter, I'm pretty sure she has a level head on her shoulders." He frowned as he tried to imagine a female version of Dwalin.

"Becuase. Shes met this, dwarrow, and I'll be damned if she'll even give me a hint at who he is. I just want to know." He flailed his arms a bit. "She won't shut up about him."

"Sounds like your typical lassy in love. Who is your daughter and where can I find her?"

"Which is fine and all. But it's been a bit now and I think its high time I at least know." He sat his axes aside and crossed his arms. "She'll be leavin' between seven and eight this morning. Takin' a walk. Figured you could just stalk the house."

"Yeah I could do that." Nori nodded softly. "But a name would be nice so I can give it to my network so they can keep an eye on her as well."

"I don't want anyone else watching her. You follow her. Find out the dwarrow. Move on. That's it." He said sternly. Practically glaring at the dwarf.

"Alright alright, I'll do it. No worries. I'll find out who it is and tell you. Just don't kill the poor lad."

"As you said, she's got... a good head on her shoulders. Don't think she'd settle for someone. Never so much as been interested before. Despite all the ones that have come for her, for obvious reasons."

"Seems he's quite a special dwarrow then." He mused.

"Well for his sakes he better be. Hate to snap a neck. Been keeping my hands clean lately." He said casually, smirking lightly.

"Oh that's so reassuring. Really feel so comfortable right now." Nori drawled sarcastically.

He chuckled gruffly as he stood, gathering up his axes. "How much is this gonna cost me?" He tried not to flinch at those words. Mahal have mercy on his soul. Asking Nori for help.

"Nothing." Nori spoke softly. "Just helping my friend out. That's all. Just don't strangle the poor lad."

"Mahal this is going to come back a bite me in the arse I can just tell. And what do you care about the dwarrow for?" He huffed.

"I don't. Just trying to keep your hands clean! And don't feel like helping you get rid of a body, thank you very much."

He huffed, muttering a few curses under his breath. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes yes yes. I'm going. Sheesh. Have an ale will ya? Or a good massage." Nori rolled his eyes amused as he bounced up.

"I'll have an ale when my duties are done. And my daughter gets home. Not a moment prior. And ain't no one touching me."

By Mahal that dwarf needed something to chill. Maybe he had to ask Bilbo for some of that Old Toby pipe weed. "I'm off now. I'll give you my report when I know more." He waved to Dwalin and started to walk away.

Dwalin grunted his response, watching the dwarrow for a moment. There was something different about him. Very different. He'd really come around since they first set off from the shire.

* * *

 

Nori moved to Dwalin's house, finding a good spot where he could hide and sat down. Crossing his arms and waited. He had a weird feeling about this. Really. Really weird feeling. Tugging on his braid.

His stomach drop to the lowest part of the mountain when he saw who it was that left Dwalin's house. Panic in his heart. No. Mahal. It could not be. But everything made sense now what she had said about her Adad. Mahal...he was a dead man.

Jaida, his one. Singing quietly, the brightest smile on her face as she skipped down the hallway.

He could swear that he could hear the sound of his heart breaking.

Dwalin would never let him court his daughter.

* * *

 

Nori stormed into the tea shop. Rage and panic battling to become the dominate emotion in his heart. He zoned in on his brother and grabbed his arm tightly. "Let's go for a chat, Dori." Nori snarled low and turned to his younger brother. "Ori, be a dear, and watch the shop for Dori." He dragged Dori into the back, slamming the door and just lost it. "WHY IN MAHAL'S NAME DID YOU NOT TELL ME WHO SHE WAS? YOU LET ME LOVE HER AND YOU KNEW!" Nori kicked against a barrel. "You knew! He'll never let me love her. Mahal why didn't you fucking say she was his daughter!" Tears appeared in his eyes. "Haven't I paid enough for the embarrassments be caused you in Ered Luin, and all I've done in the past? Aule, oh Aule, she's my One, Dori! My One and I'll never have her!"

Doris eyes widened as he watched his brother, the pieces starting to click into place. Holding his arms up defensively. "Mahal Nori I'm sorry. You're Erebor's spymaster, and Dwalin aggravator extraordinaire. I told you, you were playing with fire, I thought you were just trying to piss the man off!"

"WELL I FUCKING WASNT OKAY! I may be the damn spy master but why in Mahal's name would I spy on Dwalin! Damn it Dori! I take my job serious okay! I've better things to do than to spy on people who would die for Thorin."

Truth is, he had a new found respect for the captain of the royal guard. He wasn't quite the snobby lord he had assumed him to be, and was actually rather down to earth He seemed to trust Nori now.  
Not to mention the fact that he was too busy to even go to the feasts that the rest of the company was obliged to go to. He had to keep his eye on potential threats when anything like that happened.

Dori looked on at his brother in terror. His heart clenching and stomach twisting. "I only meant that you know everyone in the mountain. How was I supposed to think you didn't know she was Dwalin's daughter?"

"Oh c'mon! I know I'm an ass and a troublemaker but seriously?! Dwalin and I haven't been best buddies, made sure I stayed away from him during the quest." He punched the wall, his chest hurting so much. "Damn it, Dori! Damn it!"

Dori flinched, knowing that Nori was right. He'd seen Dwalin take swings at royal suitors. Rich dwarves who could protect and serve Jaida forever. And here was Nori. There was no way Dwalin would let him court the girl. He swallowed thick in worry for his brother. Sadness that he assumed the worst when Nori had only been making a true and honest name for himself since the quest.

Nori's face crumbled as there were tears in his eyes. "Fuck you. Fuck everything. I'm fucking done." He choked out, pushing past his brother and stomped out of the shop. He was done with everything. Here he was trying to better himself and he was fucked over. Maybe it was better that he left, go and live a vagrant life again.

Dori squeezed his eyes shut. Choking back his own tears. Mahal help him, what had he done? Dabbing at his eyes when someone came running in.

"Mahals balls Dori what happened?" Bofur shouted. Having been sitting at his normal table in the tea shop.

"Curses Bofur we're all fools." Dori whispered, taking a deep breath before explaining everything that had happened. His words so strained and airy as he tried not to break down. "I didn't know Bofur. How was I supposed to?"

Bofur sighed so deeply. Mahal he hadn't thought for a moment either that Nori didn't know. "It's alright Dori. I'll find him."

* * *

 

Nori arrived at his small quarters, starting to pack a bag. Tears streaming down his face as his heart hurt so bloody much. Taking something out of his pocket and whimpered. He had made her a courting bead. Well. It was pretty darn useless now. He had lost her before he ever actually had her. Damn his brother. Damn the world. Damn Mahal! He didn't even bother to look up when someone burst through his front door.

"Mahal Nori what are you doing?"

"I didn't know something was wrong with your eyes." Nori snapped coolly at his friend. "I'm packing." He put the bead back in his pocket and walked around to check everything to make sure he didn't leave anything important behind.

A frown appeared on Bofur's face. He had about five minutes to fix this if that. Looking around as he tried to gather his thoughts. "And what of Jaida, Nori? I ain't ever seen someone look at another dwarf the way she looks at you."

"It's better for her if I leave. There is no future for us. Dwalin will never allow it!" He growled as he found a few more daggers.

"Don't be a fool. You're her one Nori. That girl is beyond in love with you." He said seriously. She'd be broken into a million pieces if Nori left. "Hey now. That should sway Dwalin well enough. He wouldn't want his daughter to be unhappy now would he?"

Nori froze, looking so lost and scared at Bofur. "Dwalin hates me." Nori spoke weakly. "At least, dislikes me enough to not want me close to Jaida."

"Now we both know that ain't true. You were right up there with the Royals in the charge for the battle. He dug you out in the goblin tunnel. Don't you sit here and tell me that dwarf don't respect you. You'd give your life for the King. And you damned well do it for Jaida."

"It's his child! It's a bit different! Heck, if I was Dwalin, I wouldn't want a character like me close to my baby girl either! He's going to string me up!" Nori groaned and he sat down with his face in his hands.

Bofur walked over and carefully sat by his friend. Raising his hand and placing it on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. "Yeah you've got a past. But that's just it. The past. You haven't been that in decades. The King himself saw that. And you're just slipping back into that if you give up. Sneaking away like a coward. Now that ain't the Nori I know."

Nori sat up a bit, tugging on his braid roughly. "What am I going to do, Bofur?" He asked exhausted, rubbing his face. "How am I going to convince Dwalin not to kill me and to have the honor to court her?"

"Well first you've got to go talk to him. As soon as you can. Hiding from it will only give him the chance to pick more negatively at it. Then we'll take it after that. As it comes. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Nori sighed deeply, squeezing Bofur's arm. "You're a good mate. Hopefully you don't have to arrange my funeral soon."

"Well I know that!" Bofur puffed his chest out. "He ain't gonna kill you. He knows what that'd do to her. But I ain't gonna lie. He's going to take some convincing."

"And how in Mahal's name am I going to do that?" Nori mumbled worried as he got up, looking at himself and grimaced. "Maybe I should change."

Bofur chuckled and nodded. "You shouldn't go in their prepared for war no. Just take the piss. We'll figure out where to go after this."

"Ugh. Give me a moment. I'll...wear something different." Nori mumbled as he moved to his closet and pulled out some clothes, moving to his bathroom to freshen up and change. He'd rather fight a pack of Wargs than going to Dwalin. Or be chased by Wargs. Or fly on an eagle. Heck anything but Dwalin. "I'm going to die!" He moaned as he stepped back into the bedroom.

"I thought Jaida was supposed to be the girl of the relationship." He snickered. Standing up and moving to his friend. "You ain't gonna die. But he's probably gonna knock you around yes."

"Dwalin's form of knocking someone around tends to mean they've a big chance of dying!" Nori growled agitated as he crossed his arms. "Well. Let's get this over with and pray to Mahal he isn't going to put my head on a stake."

"Alright then. I'll wait here for you if you want. Or at the shop. Whatever you need." He said softly. Giving a small smile.

"Shop. Yes. Shop is probably best. Yes yes. Was nice knowing you, mate." He clasped Bofur's shoulder and walked out of his house, towards Dwalin. Praying to Mahal for a miracle.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Nori tugged on his braid when he stood before Dwalin's door. You had a good life, Nori. Hopefully they can find that small pouch of gold you've saved up for your funeral. He swallowed thickly and knocked.

  
Dwalin grumbled irritably as he sat down his mug of ale. Who the hell would be knocking this late? Moving to the door and his eyes widened slightly when he opened it. "Nori? Oh, that way." He pointed to a room to the left. His den of sorts.

  
Nori exhaled slowly and walked into the room Dwalin had pointed. "Sorry for dropping by so late. How are you doing?" He asked casually, making conversation as his heart was in his throat.

  
Dwalin moved in after him, crossing his arms as he sat down again. "Alright. Why in Mahal’s name are you asking though?"

  
"Can't I be nice and ask how you're doing?" Nori mumbled as he sat down, watched the much bigger and stronger dwarf. He's going to lose his head soon. Yup. He just knew.

  
Dwalin gaze was relentless, just staring at the smaller dwarf. Something wasn't right here. "I suppose you could. But you ain't really done it all that much before."

  
"Well, I'm not the dwarf I used to be." Nori spoke carefully, meeting the dwarrow's stare. Don't show fear or you'd be turned into dinner. The man was like a wolf. He could smell blood and fear.

  
"I can see that. Just trying to figure out what changed. Why are ya here Nori?" His voice was turning into that deep cold stone, his body tensing a bit.

  
"Well. I'm here because I know who it is your daughter has been, you know. Done my job and all." He spoke slowly.

  
"So that's what the niceties are for. I ain't gonna like this am I?" He growled a little. Taking a deep breath as it wasn't Nori's fault. Here he was trying to lessen the blow!

  
He tugged on his braid. Mahal. Have mercy upon on his poor wretched soul. "Your daughter has been seeing...me."

  
Dwalin sat unmoving, his gaze still baring down upon the boy. "Is this a joke to you?"

  
"No, Dwalin. On the contrary, this is a very serious business." Nori spoke softly but calmly, not breaking eye contact.

  
"You? You are the one my daughter has been seeing? And you didn't bother to tell me when I hired ya?" He spoke so quietly. The rage starting to boil up inside him.

  
"I did not know that Jaida was your daughter, Dwalin! I found out about it when I saw her leave your house."

  
"You lying son of a bitch." He lunged from his chair. Grabbing Nori by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "You did this to spite me for all those times in Ered Luin! Using her to get to me! I should break your face for even getting near her!"

  
He didn't struggle, didn't fight Dwalin. "No. I know I've

been less than honorable in the past. But I am not that dwarrow anymore. Dwalin, what will it take to show you that my intentions towards her are true and that she's my One."  
Dwalin lifted Nori, pulling him from the wall and smashing him against it again. "Your One? She's too good for you! And if I find out you touched her Mahal himself won't save you." He spat.

  
He groaned low in his throat, seeing spots as his head hurt. "Don't you think I know that? But I just want a chance. My family has honor now. Didn't I prove myself enough on the quest!? I love her, Dwalin! She's my life! She's my everything."

  
"Adad?" Jaida called, her voice as soft as a mouse as she clung to the doorframe. Looking on with teary eyes, horrified between the two.

  
Dwalin froze momentarily, glancing over to her. "Go back upstairs Jaida." He said cooly.

  
Mahal that look on her face. It torn his heart apart. "Dwalin, I can list seventy reasons why she is too good for me. Two hundred more why you should let me near her again. I have only one reason why you should allow it." Nori whispered softly as he looked pleading at Dwalin. "I love her. And I'm so scared. I never even thought I could love someone, but there she is, and I love her so much. She's just so beautiful. Inside and out. Worth more than everything I've ever stolen combined, and then infinite times more. Her smile, oh Mahal, her smile, it lights up my cold dark world. Her laugh warms me up from the inside out and soothes all my wounds. That lassy won't take my shit you know, she could kick me ass if need be. But her kindness, she just radiates it everywhere and everything in her path gets filled with it. She makes me a better person just by standing next to me. Almost as it washes way all the things I've done. Though I know it doesn't. But I'd do anything for her. Crawl if she asked me. Break my arms if it would make her happy. But right now, I'd settle for being set on my feet. Because she's crying and I've never seen it before, but Mahal help me, it has instantly become my least favorite thing in all of Middle Earth." Nori spoke passionately. Just a chance, that’s all he needed. Once chance.

  
Dwalin gritted his teeth as he pressed the dwarf further against the wall. But made the mistake of glancing over to Jaida. Her hands clasped in front of her chest as her tears ran down her face. The younger dwarf’s words running through his head. Every word was true. That's exactly how he himself felt in her presence. He turned back to Nori and sat him on his feet. "Get. Out."

  
"Dwalin." Nori gasped for air. Eyes flickering between Dwalin and Jaida. Pain clear on his face. "Please. Once chance. Please."

  
"Get out of my house and if I ever hear of you coming near her again I will have your life in a blood soaking grasp before Mahal can hear your fucking pleas." He said so calmly.

  
"Adad! Please I love him!" Jaida cried out. Practically sobbing, her body feeling so weak.

  
"I'm sorry." Nori whispered to Jaida, his tears flowing free now. His heart being ripped from his chest and shredded in uncountable pieces. Slowly he made his way to the door, still looking pleading at Dwalin. "Please Dwalin! Look at her!"

  
"I will not ask ya again." Dwalin said sternly, looking up at the dwarrow with black eyes. Avoiding looking at his daughter who trembled fiercely as she buried her face. Her very soul feeling like it was dying. She couldn't watch him leave.

  
Nori took a pained breathe, looking one more time at his One and left the house. Closing the door so silently behind him and started to make his way to the shop. Feeling like he was dying with each step he took.

 

* * *

  
"He went to talk to Dwalin?" Dori asked shakily. He knew that wouldn't end well. Dwalin had come too far to just snap Nori's neck. But still.

  
Bofur nodded, fingers twitching as he felt like he needed an ale to get through this. Both dwarrows looking up when Nori stumbled into the shop, disoriented. Stumbling to his brother and friend, sitting down and just...stared ahead. Seeing nothing. Feeling only emptiness.

  
"Alright lad. Just tell us what happened." Bofur said so carefully. Tenderly. His heart aching at the sight of his friend.

  
Nori spoke with a hollow voice, telling them what happened as he sat there defeated. A few tears rolling down his cheek. Wrapping his arms around himself.

  
Dori swallowed thick at the tears of his brother. Slowly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Stroking his back.

  
Bofur sighed. He knew dwalin was tough but damn. Nori was lucky he got out alive. "Alright. Well I'll start thinking of a plan." His mind started racing already. Crossing his arms. "But really she's an adult. You can just ask her for courting he couldn't really do anything about it."

  
Nori trembled as he curled up against Dori like he had done with he was a small dwarrowling. "Dwalin is her father. I don't want to cause a break between them. He's her family." Nori whispered shaky. "And if I did that, I would be sneaky. I don't want to be sneaky with her."

  
Dori closed his eyes, feeling so terrible for how he had treated and thought of his brother. But so proud at how he was acting.

  
"I was only joking anyway. I mean it's true. But that wouldn't be right. You should probably check on her though. Don't think Dwalin is in his right mind."

  
"How? Dwalin threatened to turn me into mush if I get close to her! And I don't think he'll let her go to the shop anymore, knowing I would be there as well. By Mahal. What a mess is this!" Nori whimpered as he dragged his hand over his face.

  
"Well unfortunately the only way to see her again would be to sneak. But Mahal Nori. That's the first time you told her you loved her. And you didn't even tell her! And she doesn’t even know you have the courtin' bead." Bofur sighed so deeply. Tugging on his mustache. This just wasn't right. Nori deserved to be with whoever he damn well please!

  
"Don't you think i know that! But a bit hard to talk with her when Dwalin is imagining all the creative ways to murder me!!" Nori whined as he sat up, tugging roughly on his braid.

  
"There is another meeting tomorrow afternoon. For the restoration of Erebor. No way could Dwalin skip it. And Jaida already had off anyway. He might have a guard or two near the house. But the homes are high enough I'm sure you could rooftop hop." Dori said quietly. Moving to make himself some tea. His mind working on a plan as well. He had to make it up to Nori.

  
Nori stared at his brother as if he had grown a second head. His brother had just said what? "You are suggesting me to break in?" He looked actually concerned at his brother. "You ill? Do I need to fetch Oin?"

  
"No I don’t want you to break in. Just hide from the guards. Tap on Jaida’s window I think she'd let you in." Dori said calmly.

  
Bofur blinked a few times, stunned and surprised as he looked at the older dwarf. But soon started to beam. "Mahal yes I like it forbidden romance til we think of something. And by my beard I swear to you Nori."

  
“Uhm. Yes. I'll go and do that when he is off to that meeting." Nori spoke slowly.

  
"Good. And for now. We'll all start racking our minds seeming as you can't get the man to talk." He hummed.

  
"I need a drink. Dori. Where do you keep that soothing tea of yours?" Nori mumbled.

  
"I'm thinking ale we get home. It's time to close up anyway. Let's get a big dinner. Bofur feel like following?" Dori dusted his hand on his pants.

  
"Aye free ale and food. You know it." Bofur chuckled.

  
"Better be the strongest we have." Nori grumbled.

 

* * *

  
Jaida sniffed and coughed, her eyes red from crying. Her body and mind so tired. She hadn't moved much since yesterday. Her father having told her not to go back to the tea shop as well. She had no reason anymore. Her One was gone. Her eyes drifting closed but shooting open when she heard a knock on her window. Rolling over weakly. But bouncing out of bed and bounding to it. "Nori?" She whispered breathlessly as she opened it.

  
He moved into her room and immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her. Burying his face in her hair. "Oh my sweet Amrâlimê . Oh my love." He choked out in agony. His body had ached so much. Feeling whole again now he had her in his arms.

  
She started crying right away, clinging onto his shirt as she pressed so close to him. Rubbing her face against his. "Nori what are you doing here?" Her voice cracked.

  
"I needed to see you, Amrâlimê." He whispered as he blinked his tears away as he squeezed her against him. "And I needed to give you something."

  
She blinked rapidly. Her stomach twisting with nerves. Her heart aching so much. But just being in his arms again already made it better. "Give me something?"

  
"Yes." He mumbled and pulled back a bit, grabbing something small out of his breast pocket. The courting bead he had made for her. "I want you to have this. It's yours."

  
She held her hand out to take it from him. Tears starting to pour again when she saw what it was. "A courting bead?" She squeaked.

  
"Yes. A courting bead. I love you. You're my One. So it is rightfully yours." He whispered softly to her as he rested his forehead against hers.

  
She was filled with so many emotions at once. He loved her. He had been prepared to court her. But she couldn't... "I love you. I love you too. So much, Nori. But I, can't accept it." She choked out between sobs.

  
"Take it, see it as a promise. I'll do everything in my power to change your Adad's mind and get his consent." He told her fiercely, his heart mending a bit when he heard her tell him she loved him too.

  
She opened her eyes to look so deeply into his. Her tears still running but she had a weak adoring look on her face. "You're trouble. Sneaking up to my house when you knew he'd be gone."

  
"Amrâlimê, you know I'm trouble." He smiled with faint cheekiness at her. "I had to see you. I needed you so badly. Oh my love, this wasn't how I planned things to go." He kissed her forehead, brushing her tears away.

  
"If you're trouble... then I wish for all the trouble in the world." She whispered breathlessly. Moving her hands to his chest. "Will you stay for a bit? The meeting will take a while." She'd needed him too. So much. And lord knows when she'd get the chance to see him again.

  
"Yes. I'll stay as long as I can." He whispered tenderly to her, pulling her close against his chest. "Oh my sweet, sweet Jaida. I'm sorry for all the tears, for all the pain." He squeezed his eyes shut as he rocked them side to side.

  
"No no. Please Nori. If I had known of the history with you and Adad. I would have told you sooner. We could have handled it more delicately. Told him." She knew he'd come around eventually. He loved her too much not too. And she was broken without Nori.

  
"I don't think he would have reacted any different. You're his precious little gem. By Mahal, I could have been Ori or Bofur and he would have growled and snarled." He mumbled as he stroked her hair.

  
"It'll be ok. It will." It had to be or they'd literally die. Being separated so drastically from your One. It would eat their souls. "Kiss me Nori." She whispered, bumping her nose against his.

  
He moved his nose against hers for a moment before pressing his lips firmly against hers. Groaning as he felt more alive than he had since he found out who her father was. Pouring his passion into the kiss, pulling her as close as possible. Moving his lips a bit roughly against hers.

  
She gasped, clinging to his shirt as she met his passion equally. Tilting her head as she moved one hand to the back of his head and pulling him closer. Running her tongue over his lips. Shivering in his arms.

  
He opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against hers. Grabbing her hair lightly as his other hand rested on her behind. Groaning into her mouth as he shuddered, his body reacting to her presence, her taste, the passion that radiated off her.

  
She moaned into his mouth, knees going weak beneath her as she melted into him. Gripping his hair as well to hold herself up. Her body heating up as she reacted to the intensity of the kiss.

  
He wrapped his arm around her tightly to support her. Tugging on her bottom lip for a moment and pulled back. Looking so adoringly at her. "I love you so much." He whispered to her.

Her shoulders slumped a little, her smile fading and her face falling. Resting her head against his shoulder. She wanted him so much it hurt. To be that physical with him. With her One. But she had to feel special too, that he wanted to wait. He looked almost desperately at her. He wanted to worship her, but it wasn't the right moment.

  
"I know. I know." He moaned in pain as he kissed her temple. Breathing was hard. He needed her like he needed air.

  
"But I don't want you to go." She whispered so pained. Gripping onto him again as a few tears fell.

  
"I do not wish to go either, Amrâlimê. I really don't wish to." He murmured as her tone of voice shredded him. Why Mahal must you torture them so?

  
"When will I see you again?" She squeaked. Pulling back to look up at him.

  
"Soon. I'll do whatever I can to convince your father of my good intentions." He looked into her eyes. "I love you and no moment will go by that I do not think of you."

  
She nodded furiously, swallowing thick as she tried not to start sobbing again. "I know." Was all she managed to say.

  
"Oh Amrâlimê." He choked up as he kissed her forehead, rubbing her back tenderly. His chest so heavy.

  
"Y-you have to go though." She said so quietly. Squeezing her eyes shut. Fishing his shirt in her hands.

  
"Yes. I do. I do." He murmured hoarse, exhaling deeply and placed his hands over hers.

  
She started hyperventilating, she could feel herself being ripped apart already. "What am I supposed to do?" Her voice cracked.

  
"Try to stay strong for me. Please, Amrâlimê. I know it's hard. I feel the same pain that you're feeling. But we have to try and be strong for each other."

  
"But I'm not strong I'm not. I'm soft remember? Made of kittens and silk. I need you Nori. Please." She pleaded with him.

  
"I need you too, love." He whispered softly to her. "I swear to Mahal, I'll make this right. I'll do everything I can. And you're strong. Made of kittens and silk but also mithril and diamonds."

  
She nodded again, sniffing and continuously swallowing as she backed up. Letting her hands fall from him so slowly. Before she changed her mind. "Goodbye Nori."

  
"No. Not goodbye. See you soon." He whispered tenderly to her, raising her hand and kissed her knuckles.

  
"Okay." She said so soft. Brushing her fingers over his lips. A false hope. It was just as painful to her. Not knowing when she'd see him again.

  
He stared at her for a long moment, swallowing as he pulled back. "I love you." He whispered as he moved out of the window, grabbing the ledge and looked at her One last time before climbing up to the roof.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jaida all but toyed with her food. Just staring down at her plate. She couldn't lift her eyes as she knew Nori was there too. It was too painful. "Adad, please may I be excused?" She whispered to him.

"No you may not." Dwalin said gruffly. Stuffing his face with his anger.

Nori gathered all his courage and stood up. "My liege, would you allow me to address Lord Dwalin publicly for an important matter?" He asked the King solemnly. He had tried to speak to Dwalin for a while now but the dwarrow kept ignoring him or warning him off. Well. This was the best way to make the stubborn man listen to him. At their weekly dinner, for the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Which was completely informal and almost never happened every week. Even when it did, not everyone managed to get there. But this week they did, and everyone quieted as they looked up at him.

Except Jaida who lowered her head even more. And Dwalin who crossed his arms. He couldn't strangle the lad. The company had reputation.

Thorin quirked an eyebrow as he took in his right hand man’s stance, then nodded at Nori. "Speak my friend."

"Thank you, my lord." He inclined his head. Turning to Dwalin and swallowed lightly. "My Lord, I would like the honor to formally court your daughter. And before all these people I will make a pledge to you. If I ever upset or hurt her, you may shorn off my beard in public."

Eyes widened and gasps sounded off. They all understood the meaning behind his words, heard the seriousness of the tone in his voice. But no one dared to even whisper about it.

Thorin sat up straight, sharing a confused but concerned look with Bilbo. Then turned back to his company. "What do you speak of, Nori, Dwalin?"

"The thief has been sneaking around with my daughter for some time." Dwalin said simply.

Nori looked so hurt and exhausted, blinking rapidly.

Dori stood up and cleared his throat. He was not going to sit there and have Dwalin speak about his brother like that. “Nori can't sleep or eat properly and he just fidgets nervously around the house when he's home because Mahal, she's all he can think about and the fact he isn't even allowed in her presence is sending him spiraling into panic. 

He comes home on time, hasn't been threatened arrest in over a week. He did dishes the other night you know, I didn't even know he could. And I never thought I'd stand up to speak for my brother on behalf of a lady but Mahal. He is taken, body and soul by the lass. And he's so lost without her."

Gloin blinked a few times. "Obviously no love can compare to the love I have for my wife, but if that wasn't a true declaration of it, I don't know what is."

Ori frowned so fiercely, reaching up and placing his hand on his brother’s arm. Squeezing it reassuringly.

"Dwalin why do you deny him? Has he not proven his worth to this kingdom, to me?" Thorin spoke softly to his friend. But the offense on Nori's behalf was clear on his face.

Dwalin gritted his teeth. His body tightening. "Thorin, you know he's always hated me. He's just doing this to get at me. What if he tried to take advantage of her? That's what thieves do. They don't ask. They just take what they want."

Balin glared at his younger brother. Puffing up like an angry bear. "Excuse you, young man! What do you think you're saying? Nori is an honest and noble dwarrow now. I cannot recall you complaining about him when he was fighting in the Battle! You sang him praises! And our line needs to continue, and if your daughter had found her ONE, then so be it! Because the Spymaster is second to most qualified to make sure she is kept completely safe, and he's second to only you! And you are clouded by your old hatred of Nori when he was doing illegal things just so his family could survive." The older dwarrow stood up and grabbed his brother by the ear. "Mahal, you can be so stubborn and I am not done yelling at you!" Dragging his brother out of the room.

Thorin sighed so deeply as he dragged his hand over his face. "This is my company. And they act more like children than the children."

"Remember. You'd take each and every one of them over and army from the Iron Hills." Bilbo smirked lightly. Getting a glare form the king.

>  ***

"What is it you think you're doing brother?! I'm a grown dwarf!" Dwalin growled as he swatted his brother’s hand away. Moving to go back into the hall. "I am going back to enjoy my dinner. And you are going to let me. This is none of your business."

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS! Excuse you! It is definitely my business! That young lady there is my niece and that young man is a friend! So sit your ass down NOW!" Baling thundered furious.

"That young man is a thief and if he touches my daughter while I'm here entertaining you I'm going to chop him into little pieces!"

"He USED to be a thief! Past tense. He cleaned up his act. Kept himself out of trouble. Kept Thorin safe! And if DORI! Dori of all people stands up for him that is saying something." Balin huffed. "They are each other's One!"

"I do not care! I loved her first! She is my little girl and the only thing I have left of Mettalise!" Dwalin’s voice cracked. Lowering his head a bit. Oh how he missed her. If it wasn't for Jaida, he would've died long ago.

"I know she is. But she'll always be your little girl. She'll never truly leave you. You're her Adad. Her first protector. But you cannot cage her. It is time for her to spread her wings." He squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Mettalise would not want her daughter to be sad."

Dwalin opened her mouth to say something. But his gaze fell beyond Balin. Onto Jaida. His precious jewel. Looking so tired and distraught. Her hands clasped before her.

"He gave me a courting bead you know." She whispered pained, holding her hands out to show him. Stepping closer to them. "B-but I, denied it as I couldn't be with someone my father disapproved of so."

"Oh little one." Balin whispered as he looked pained at her. Unable to imagine the hurt that must have caused them. Giving his brother a look. "She loves him. He loves her. He'd never harm her, Dwalin."  
Dwalin swallowed thick. If they were each other’s Ones, that would have been soul crushing. "Has he ever done anything to you, anything?"

She shook her head, placing the bead back in her dress pocket. "We've kissed. But he's refused anything after that." She said carefully.

His eyelid twitched as he pictured anyone touching his little girl.

"See! Honourable!" Dwalin and Mettallise had done much more than kissing before the official courting was over. He knew because he had heard them! "She's an adult, Dwalin. I know you still see her as your baby, but she's a grown woman now. It says a lot that he has treated her so honorably."

Jaida looked at her father with such a pleading look. Her heart beating nervously. "I'll always be your little girl Adad. I wouldn't go anywhere without you." She promised him.

Dwalin couldn't help but move to her. Wrapping her so tight in his arms. Letting a few tears fall. Praying silently to Mettalise for strength. She took it all with her when she died. "I approve the courtship."

Balin sighed in relief, sitting down. He was too old for this. He couldn't get greyer. He just couldn't.

"Stop stop now I can't very well get mad at him if he ever makes you cry, when you're sitting here doing it because of me." He pulled back. Wiping furiously at her tears as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Adad." She murmured as her cries quieted down.

Dwalin smiled so adoringly, lifting her up and pressing their foreheads together. "Your Amad would be so proud of you."

"She'd be proud of you two Adad." She said seriously. Glancing over to her uncle.

Dwalin let another tear fall as he sat her on her feet. "Go on. We'll be in shortly." He gave her a small shove. Which gave her the energy to run back into the hall.

She ignored any looks she got as her eyes were set on Nori. Hopping on the table and gracefully dodging all the food as she stormed across it.

Nori heard something, looking up and saw his One running towards him with light in her eyes. A smile on her face. Hope grew in his heart as he opened his arms and caught her with ease. His whole body sighing in intense relief to have her close again. "Amrâlimê."

She wrapped her arms so tight around him. Trembling furiously. Having missed him so much, it hurt everything from her soul to her bones. Clinging to him as she was afraid he'd just disappear again.

"If you do anything to her. Make her cry. Touch her without permission. Anything. You mark my words boy. I will personally rip every bone from your body and impale you like a voodoo doll." Dwalin’s voice boomed through the hall as he and Balin reentered it. "I'll start with the extremities so you live longer."

"Fine with me, sir." Nori mumbled absentmindedly as he was focused on pressing kisses on the top of Jaida's head. Hell. He would have work a pink dress if that was needed to have Jaida in his arms again. Shaved off all his hair. "I love you so much, my One. You're my heart and soul." He felt himself coming to life again.

Dwalin grumbled a bit to himself as he took his seat again. Part of him wanting to bash the thief’s head against the wall. But most of him was happy, relieved in a way.

"Alright I think it's fair enough to dismiss the two of you." Thorin spoke suddenly, waving off his friend’s disgruntled look. Smirking lightly even. "As for the rest of us. Can we please return to the meal?"

Jaida wanted to turn around to look at everyone. But she couldn't bring herself from being buried against Nori. Needing to feel his warmth again. Remember what he smelled like. Feel what it was like to be against him.

"Thank you, my liege. Have a good meal, everyone." He lifted Jaida into his arms and carried her off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where do you want to go, my darling?" Nori asked his One softly.

"I don't care." Jaida said quickly. She meant it, she just wanted to be with him. "Maybe your place. Since we can't be bothered."

"To my place it is. My apologies for the small chaos you'll see." He murmured as he walked swiftly to his quarters.

"I will admire the chaos another day. I just wish to look at you." She whispered. Sinking against him as she felt so tired. Mentally and physically.

"That can easily be arranged."

They arrived at his home and he carried her inside. Closing the door, and locking it behind him to make sure truly no one could interrupt them.

She lifted her head for only a moment. Resting her chin on his shoulder as she took a quick look. It was a bit chaotic. Less than she imagined really. But it was very, him. And it made her smile.

He carried her to his bedroom, softly placing her down. "Can I get you any refreshments?" He asked her as he stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes. Oh he was so happy to have her close again.

"Yes you. Nori kisses and cuddles. Touches." She said desperately, reaching her arms out for him. Her eyes pleading to him. But lowering her gaze and hands after a split second. Reaching in her pocket to get the bead. Holding it out to him.

His heart almost stopped. Swallowing but his eyes lit up. He took some of her hair and started to braid it, putting the bead in. He couldn't describe how it made him feel to see his bead and braid in her hair. No words.

"Oh well I didn't say I accepted it." She said softly. Grinning as she had her head turned so that she could watch him.

He paled. "Oh. Uhm. I'm sorry. I thought..." He rambled as he started to panic.

"No no no. Nori. Please. I was just trying to make you sassy again." She held her hands up between them. Her eyes glistening as she looked at him. She just wanted him to be ok. To be himself again.

He exhaled softly, nodding as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be sassy soon. I need to process that you're actually here with me, in my bedroom, in my arms.” He kissed her hands softly.

She brushed her fingers over his lips. Smiling so tenderly at him. "I'm here. With you. In your bedroom. In your arms. Where I belong and where I will always be. I'm yours now." As she always was.

He nibbled on her fingertips, smiling at her. "Mmm. My pretty, pretty lady. I'm so crazy for you." He purred and rubbed his nose against hers. "Would you like to comb my hair?"

"No no. I specifically remember saying I wished to comb your hair. Only after I mess it up." She giggled. Moving onto the bed properly. Lying back as she watched him.

"And what did you have in mind?" He purred as he moved on top of her. Stroking her neck and shoulder. Looking deep into her eyes.

She held her hands out and brushed her fingers across his cheeks. Then moved them down into his beard. "Possibly what you've teased me with twice now."

"Teased you with? I've no idea what you're talking about!" He spoke innocently, his eyes wide as he fluttered his eyelashes. "I'm an honest man now. A good and proper dwarrow." He tried so hard not to smirk.

"Yes a good honest dwarrow who happened to shove his hand between my legs once. I haven't stopped feeling it there since. Imagining what it would really feel like. What other parts of you would feel like." She purred as she tugged on his beard.

He groaned deep in his throat, licking his lips. "You mean this?" He moved his hand under her skirts and cupped her. Gasping softly as she felt so warm, heat radiating off of her. Her panties soft against his calloused skin.

She moaned, hips bucking against his hand. Her arousal skyrocketing as he provoked her feelings. The ones she never did have leave her after he'd teased her that day. She wanted his hands all over her. And that beard to follow.

"Is that a yes, Amrâlimê?" He asked her sweetly as he moved his fingers against her heat. Breathing a bit quicker as he tried not to imagine a different part of his body there. He had spent many nights thinking about her, dreaming about being this intimate with her. Reality was so much better.

"Shut up Nori and just touch me. Maybe you should put that mouth to better use." She drawled out. Her voice thick with arousal. Her body heating up, vibrating with anticipation. She'd wanted this for so long.

He looked at her. An impish grin growing on his face. Cheeky little dam. He likey. Swiftly, he moved his head under her skirts and pulled down her panties. Pressing sweet kisses on her inner thighs. Inhaling deeply as she smelled so delicious. Tossing her panties in a random direction and parted her folds. Rubbing his nose against her sensitive flesh. Oh yes. This was going to be fun. He was starving. The whole situation had made him unable to eat. She would be a delicious feast.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she watched him. Blushing furiously when she saw her panties fly. Gasping when she felt his nose against her. "N-Nori! Can I, take my dress off first? Please?" It was already too tight and hot. She couldn't imagine how much worse it'd be.

"Mmmm. It's rather sexy and naughty that you're still so fully dressed." He moved his tongue, licking between her folds. Growling low in his throat as she tasted divine.

"Oh Mahal! Nori please! Please!" She cried out, already lifting her hips as she started to lift her dress.

"Fine fine fine." He rumbled, giving her another lick and pulled back. His eyes so dark with hunger as he helped her out of her dress, blood pumping as he smiled adoringly. "More beautiful than the Arkenstone."

She blushed and turned her gaze to the side at the look he gave her. Moving a bit nervously as she released her bra clasp and tossed it aside. Then reached up to undo her hair. "Don't say such things."

"Why should I not, Amrâlimê? It is the truth." He whispered as his eyes glided reverently over her body. Too beautiful. And she was his? Mahal had blessed him.

She finished taking all of her hair out, except for her new courting braid. Letting the mass cascade around her like a waterfall. Looking back to him and biting her bottom lip.

"Don't do that." He brushed his thumb against her lips. Leaning in and kissed her deeply. His fingers combing through her thick luscious hair. "Exquisite. You're a masterpiece of Mahal."

"Your masterpiece from Mahal." She whispered breathlessly. Pressing her lips against his in the next moment. Goosebumps forming on her skin as he touched her hair. The act more intimate than what was yet to come.

He poured his adoration for her into the kiss. Pressing his body against hers. "Shall I undress as well, my love?" He asked her tenderly as he couldn't stop touching her hair. So soft. So thick and smooth. Perfect, just pure perfection.

"Yes. Please." She nodded rapidly. Wishing to feel his skin against hers. Hands already moving to the ends of his shirt.

He sat up and took off his shirt and his undershirt, tossing them aside. Getting off the bed, kicking off his shoes and dropped his pants, underwear as well. Eyes locked on hers the whole time. Slowly moving on top of her again and covered her body with his.

Her eyes were dark as she looked up at him. But they were so full of her love for him, you could almost see past it. She gasped softly when she felt his body on hers. Spreading her legs a bit so that he could rest between them. Reaching up behind him and taking his beads out of his hair and setting them on the table. Reaching back up and starting to loosen the mass with her fingers

He groaned so loudly, shuddering on top of her as he closed his eyes. Cock twitching as it was pressed up against her moist heat.  "Jaida....." He moaned in intense pleasure as her fingers felt wonderful in his hair. Moving sensually against her, pressing kisses on her face.

"Yes Nori?" She said innocently, finishing his hair and pushing him back a bit. Then reaching to take out the braids of his beard. She wanted him in his full glory.

He leaned on his arms, watching her with a faint flush on his cheek. "Your hands feel like paradise. You're the first one I've ever freely allowed to touch my hair."

"As are you. Besides Adad and Amad. Uncle Balin at some point as well." She murmured, so intensely focused on getting those braids out. Setting those beads aside as well. Biting her lip again when it started to fall out.

His heart beat so fast as he stared at her. The intensity on her face just aroused him more. Feeling the tension ease as his braids came loose. "Does it please you, Amrâlimê?" He purred low to her. Staring so intensely at her.

"Yes Nori. The feeling of it on my skin is better than I ever could have imagined." She continued to run her fingers through his beard until it was all loosened. Shivering at the roughness of it against her smooth skin.

He kissed her neck softly, rubbing his cheek against her skin as his hands started to stroke her body. Exploring her curves, squeezing and kneading her flesh. She was curvy in all the wonderful right places. So soft and sweet. Kissing down her chest and rubbed his cheek against her breast.

"Oh Nori." She moaned softly, pushing into his hands whenever she could. They were so calloused and hard against her. Such a wonderful contrast in feeling. Giggling occasionally as his long hair tickled her. The end barely grazing over her skin.

He smiled up at her. Wrapping his lips around a nipple and tugged on it roughly with his teeth. Moving one hand between her thighs again and cupped her, stroking her to make her even wetter.

Her head fell back and her back arched, pushing her chest into his hand. Her hips moving against his other hand. Reaching up and tugging on a random mass of hair that she fisted.

He hissed low, eyes fluttering shut as sparks courses from his scalp straight to his cock, making him even bigger and harder. Bucking lightly against her.  Slowly pushing a finger into her heat, moaning lowly.

Oh Mahal this was divine. Her eyes rolling back as her legs twitched. Feeling his hardened member against her and unable to stop from imagining that instead. Continuing to rock her hips against his hand.

"Easy love. Easy. I need to prepare you." He murmured against her breast. Pushing his finger in and out of her slowly. Adding a second one and scissored her.

"Prepare me? Aren't you going to lick me straight to the Halls of Mandos anyway?" She purred, tugging harder on his hair. She was having a hard time not flipping him and riding his face to that point.

He hissed louder, biting her breast in retaliation. "No of course not. I want to spend a lifetime with you." He moved lower. Kissing the soft curve of her belly. Rubbing his nose against it. Then he spread her thighs again, placing her legs over his shoulders and nuzzled her pussy. Inhaling deeply and hungry.

"Mahal have mercy." She whimpered, unable to make a witty comeback in time. Both hands digging into his hair now. Holding his head against her. Moaning at the feeling of his beard rubbing against her heat.

He nuzzled her more, parting her folds again and started to have dinner. Sucking and licking her hungry as he tilted her hips a bit. So he could push his tongue better into her tight canal. Groaning loudly as she tasted divine.

Her body lifted from the bed and for a moment she floated. Muscles clenching around his tongue. Holding him ridiculously tight to her as she rubbed herself against his face. "Yes yes. Oh Nori yes." She moaned so loud.

He thrusted his tongue in and out of her eat. Purring and moaning, as his eyes rolled back in intense pleasure. Curling his tongue and rubbed against her spot.

"Look at you, nothing but trouble. Fucking me with your tongue." She growled, tugging on his hair again.

He grabbed her hips and forced her down, using his strength to keep her in place. Growling against her sensitive flesh and moved his lips to her clit. Nibbling on it as his eyes had a wicked little light in them.

"Dammit." She hissed, desperately wishing to move her hips again. Feeling the coil of pressure in her building. Threatening to snap at the look in his eyes.

He lightly and carefully tugged on her clit with his teeth. Wiggling the tip of his tongue against the tip of her clit, humming and moaning in intense pleasure. He could eat her out for hours.

She cried out. Tightening her grip on him as she almost came. "N-Nori. I'm so close." She whimpered. Her body getting tighter by the second.

“Let go. I want your juices all over my face." He purred as he pushed his tongue into her heat again, sucking and licking roughly as he pinched her clit with his fingers.

She sobbed in pleasure as she came hard, her juices pouring from her. Which he sucked and licked up oh too eagerly. Her toes curled and hips bucked. Hands moving to grip the bedsheets as she thrashed widely. Afraid she'd rip his hair out like this. "Oh Mahal Nori please. More. I need more." She moaned as she came down from her high. Tilting her head to look down at him. Her skin graced with sweat.

He moved up her body, wiping her juices off his face with his hand and licked them off it. "What do you need?" He growled as he ground his cock against her heat. Moaning as her juices coated him.

She shivered, licking her lips as she watched him. That aroused her much more than it should have. "Take me Nori. Whatever way you deem worthy."

He kissed her deeply and grabbed his shaft, rubbing the tip between her folds and bumped lightly against her entrance. Slowly starting to push in and out of her, letting her adjust to him.

She gasped, tensing for only a split second before she relaxed entirely, lifting her hips a bit. Her walls fluttering rapidly around him. Causing him to hiss and grab her hips firmly as he rocked against her. Pushing more and more of his cock into her till he bottomed out. Moaned loudly as she felt perfect.

"Yes oh Nori yes!" She shouted, tugging on his hair as she kissed him so sloppy. Unable to focus as her mind was dripping from her ears. Starting to rock and roll her hips. Moaning when she felt him moving inside of her.

He hissed and bit her lip, starting to thrust. Slow at first but she moved so impatiently against him that he couldn't stop himself from moving faster and harder.

 

A tear fell down her cheek as the pleasure was so intense. Lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Pulling him deeper into her. Moaning as he rubbed against her clit with every thrust. Clenching her muscles around his cock.

He moaned breathlessly, tilting her hips so he could move deeper inside of her. Kissing her tear away adoringly as his arms were wrapped around her protectively. His heart and soul becoming one with hers.

"Nori. Nori." She started to chant his name, the coil in her ready to burst. Her body tightening along with the pressure. She gripped so tight on his beard. Gasping and moaning as her head fell back.

He shuddered as he moved harder and faster, pounding her roughly as his body felt so heavy. Needing her. Eyes rolling back when she grabbed his beard so tightly, the tugging sending sparks straight to his sack.

She screamed his name as she came suddenly. Her walls contracting tighter around him. Her grip on his hair only tightening as his body kept hers from bucking wildly.

He didn't stop, pounding mercilessly into her. Kissing her deeply to swallow her screams, moving his tongue hungry against hers. But he couldn't last much longer, her walls pulling him in deep. Massaging his shaft and he buried himself deep inside of her. Pulling his head back and howled loudly, coming deep inside of her. Filling her with his seed as her walls milked him.

She saw stars as she threatened to faint. Her body going limp but she still clung to him. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream when she felt his cum filling her up. Shuddering as she felt something click into place. They were one now, and nothing could tear them apart.

He almost became completely limp on top of her. Covering her soft body with his. Nuzzling her neck, peppering soft kisses against her skin as he gasped for air. Holding her so tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. His One. They were one. Forever and always. "I love you." He murmured hoarse. 

She let her grip on his beard go to wrap her arms around him. Running her fingers so gently through his hair. "I love you too Nori. So much." She whispered breathlessly. Closing her eyes. The brightest smile on her face. "Do you want children?" She asked suddenly.

"I want a whole army of brats with you with fabulous hair." He answered without missing a beat, a ridiculous smirk on his face. "With nimble little fingers so they can pickpocket uncle Dori."

"Nori we are not having pick pocket children! Adad would murder you and you know it! But they're bound to have wonderful hair with the genes between our families." She said softly, shaking her head amused at him.

"Then we will have little axe wielding munchkins that will make Fili and Kili run for their lives." He mumbled snickering.

"I've always made Fee and Kee run for their lives. That's not very hard. But would be quite amusing. If we have a girl you know Adad will steal her right?" She said seriously. But the love for her father was clear on her face.

"He'll have to fight Dori." Nori piped out and chuckled as he looked adoringly at her.

She removed one hand from his chest, bringing it up to stroke his cheek. Thanking Mahal for bringing him into her life. And for her father finally giving approval. She felt so perfect and whole again. And she knew it would only get better from here.


	9. Chapter 9

Dwalin’s fingers tapped his chair as he stared at the staircase. Waiting for his precious jewel and that sneaky dwarrow to come running down. Reluctantly looking away when there was a knock at the door. Stomping his way towards it and opening it up. Gaping like a fish. "Nori?"

"Good day, Master Dwalin. I'm here to pick up Jaida." He gave Dwalin a small smile as he straightened his back. Oh how he loved confusing and unbalancing that big dwarf.

"I, dunno if she's ready. Normally you just break in the window." He grumbled, stepping aside so the dwarf could come in. Shutting the door behind him. "I'll go let her know you're here."

"Thank you. Dwalin..." He scraped his throat. "I know I usually do that. But no more. Front door from now on only." No more sneaking around. He smiled at the bigger dwarf. "I adore her so much." The love for his One clear on his face. Eyes going towards the staircase.

Dwalin quirked an eyebrow, straightening his back as his gaze got more serious. "Yeah? And what of it?" He said gruffly. Feeling almost on the defensive as he was unsure of why Nori was acting so strange.

"Dwalin. I...Uhm." He scraped his throat again. "I'd give up my share of the gold to be in her presence for one day. I would do anything for her. I...Can I give her my beads now? Would you let me? I'll keep her safe, no other dwarrow will ever look at her if she doesn't want them to." They'd die a very painful death if they did. Vanish and never to be seen again.

Dwalin felt his heart sink, somewhere deep inside he always knew this was coming. Someone coming to take his little girl from him forever. Just now he'd be left all alone when they did. "When she was born she was so small she fit in my hand. Just one." He sniffed.

Nori's heart suddenly clenched, carefully moving towards Dwalin and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dwalin. I'm not taking her away from you. She can and will visit you whenever she wants. You're her Adad. I never want to stand between you two. You know I never had an Adad growing up. Well. I had Dori. But even though he tried hard, it's not the same. So I'm glad she has you. And you've raised a wonderful girl." Nori spoke kindly.

"But ya are taking her in a way. She don't need my protecting anymore. I don't wipe her tears away or chase away the nightmares. It's all you now. But I loved her first. You could never love her more than me and don't you ever forget that." He said sternly, his eyes full of tears. "But there's not another dwarrow in all of Arda besides meself that I'd give that honor to."

Nori blinked and bowed deeply to Dwalin, respectfully. "Thank you, Dwalin. Thank you." He spoke sincerely with a friendly smile. "I'll take good care of her. She's my life now."

"She better be. She's in your care now and if something happens to her you know I've got nothing to live for. I'll be coming after you. That's a promise." He lifted his hand and placed it on Nori's shoulder. Giving it a squeeze.

"Yes sir." Nori nodded solemnly, something relaxing inside of him. Smiling a little bit at the bigger dwarrow. He would make a wonderful grand-Adad.

"Take a seat. Let me go get her for you." He said quietly, his voice thick with emotion. His hand dropping as he stepped away and moved upstairs. Knocking lightly on his daughter’s door.

 

"Come in!" Jaida called softly, finishing pinning up all of her hair except her courting braid. It hung lonesome to the right side of her face.

 

Dwalin swallowed thick as he entered. Smiling tenderly when he saw her. "You look beautiful. Just like your Amad." He whispered.

 

She giggled as she did a small twirl, double checking everything in the mirror before she bounced to him. Tilting her head when she saw the look on his face. "Adad what's wrong?" She raised her hand and wiped a fallen tear away.

 

He leaned into her touch, taking a few heavy breaths.  "I just miss her is all. Some days are harder than others."

 

"Adad." She smiled warm at him. Brushing his cheek with her thumb. "Do you want me to stay? Nori and I can reschedule it's ok." She said sincerely.

 

His heart filled with the most bittersweet feeling. Knowing full well that she would stay. And that Nori would let her even after the conversation they’d just had downstairs. "No my love. I'll be breaking into the ale soon enough. Balin is coming over remember? I'll be alright. Just have fun. Nori's downstairs."

 

"He's what?" Her eyes widened, looking at the window. He always came to the window.

 

"Go on now. I'll be here when you get back. Leave me where I fall."

 

"Alright. I love you Adad." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Then pulled back and dashed downstairs.

Nori stood up when he heard his One come down the stairs and opened his arms for her. Catching her with ease when she threw herself against him. He'd always catch her. Always. "Your Adad alright?" He asked a bit concerned as he kissed her temple.

"I think he'll be alright. He misses Amad. But Uncle Balin is coming over." She said softly, smiling so wide as she had her arms around his neck.

"Okay." He whispered softly as he massaged the back of her neck. Looking adoringly at her. "Ready to leave, Amrâlimê?"

She nodded, her smile growing even wider. "Yes I'm ready. Even though I still don't know where we're going." She giggled, taking his hand as they left the house.

"A very special but familiar place for us." He beamed at her, nervous butterflies in his stomach as he started to guide her to the tea shop.

"I thought there was no more sneaking around?" She teased him. It only took a few turns before she realized where they were going. But decided not to ask as something inside of her told her this was about to be a very special evening.

"We aren't sneaking. I'm merely keeping it a surprise." He kissed her cheek, rubbing his nose against her skin. More butterflies appearing in his belly. They arrived at the tea shop and he opened the door for her. Hoping she liked the way it was decorated. This would be a rather special evening. The little box with beads burning in his pocket.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you. You're up to something." She quirked an eyebrow at him as she stepped in. Keeping her gaze on him until she was a few feet in the shop. But the dim lights caught her attention and she turned her head. Gasping softly when she saw how the tea shop was decorated. Candles and lights were strung up everywhere. Flowers placed strategically to give that feminine touch. All the tables were cleared out except one, nestled to one side of the shop. Where all the decorations seemed to stem from like a branches to a tree. "Nori!"

"Yes, that's my name." He chirped innocently as he smiled tenderly at her. Stroking her back softly and nuzzled her hair. "You like it, Amrâlimê?" He purred tenderly to her. His brothers had done a wonderful job.

She blinked rapidly as she looked around. Everything was perfect. But it made butterflies appear in her stomach as it only confirmed her thoughts that something special was happening. "It's wonderful Nori."

\Nori relaxed a bit, guiding her to the table and pulled back the chair for her. Smiling brightly at her. "Your seat, m'lady." He whispered softly to her, eyes on the courting bead. Shivering lightly as it looked so good on her. But he had some other beads that would look even better in her hair.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek slowly as she moved past him to sit. Allowing him to help push in her chair. Watching him as he took the seat across from her.

He took her hand when he was seated, kissing her knuckles tenderly. "I love you." He sighed so happily, looking dreamily at her.

"I love you too. Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?" She gestured to the shop. Looking around again with a soft smile. She knew he'd had help but it still meant the world that he planned it out for her.

"Oh. Can't I just arrange a special dinner for my One? In the place where we met and where our lives together started?" He asked her so innocently. "What do you want to drink, Amrâlimê?"

She shook her head amused as she turned back to him. He was up to something. But she was willing to wait and see what it was. "You know me. I'll take some tea please."

"Tea. Yes I think they have some tea in this place." He chuckled softly and heard his brother move in the back. "You look stunning. You always do. But just felt like telling you again." Nori whispered to her.

She leaned to the side to look past him. Catching a glimpse of a quick grey haired dwarf running about. Sitting upright again. "Is Dori back there?"

"Uh. Yeah." Nori rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepish. "Dori and Ori are in charge of the food and will be the waiters as well."

 

"Sorry for the wait!" Ori beamed innocently as he appeared with a tray.  "Tea for Miss Jaida. Ale for brother. Just shout if you guys need anything! Food will be here soon!"

Jaida beamed up at Ori when he stepped over. "Ori! Thank you honey." She took her cup and narrowed her eyes at Nori once Ori stepped off. Trying to read anything from the dwarrow’s expressions but she got nothing. Sneaky bastard.

 

"Why the look, love?" Nori asked her amused with a light smirk.

"You know why the look." She drawled out. Lifting her cup to her lips. "And what are we eating?"

"Dori is making that seafood dish you like so much, some garlic bread as well." He whispered with a dreamy look, sipping his ale as he watched her. Sighing contently.

She started to worry a bit. Everything was so wonderful, so perfect. All her favorite things. She tilted her head as her thoughts raced. "Did you do something wrong?"

Nori blinked rapidly. "No. No I did nothing wrong. I've been good." He reassured her with a tender look.

"Are you leaving for a job?" She asked hesitantly. Knowing something like that could very well happen at any moment.

"No! Amrâlimê. I'm not going anywhere and there isn't anything bad going on." He took her hand and squeezed softly. "Only good things will happen tonight."

"Good. Because my next guess was that you were leaving period." She whispered, looking down at their hands as she sipped her tea.

“Amrâlimê." He kissed her knuckles again. "No. I wanted to ask you something." He carefully took out the little box from his breast pocket and opened it for her. Showing her the beads in them as he stood up, going on a knee before her. "Will you do me the honor and accept me as your husband?"

She froze, her eyes widening as she stared at the box in his hand. Beads with his family pattern, encrusted with amethysts to match his family color. Marriage beads. Well she certainly wasn't expecting that. "What?"

He licked his lips as he smiled a bit shyly at her. "I wish to become your husband, Amrâlimê. To be all yours in all ways possible." He whispered softly to her.

Her mind raced as everything started to make sense. Why everything was so special tonight. Why her father was acting that way. Why Nori came in the front door. "You asked Adad for permission." She whispered breathlessly.

"Yes I did. He's your Adad, and I know how important you are to him. How important he is to you. I wanted to do everything the proper way." He whispered tenderly to her.

"I love you." She choked out a sob, falling into his arms and throwing hers around his neck. Holding onto him so tight.

He placed away the box for a moment and hugged her back. Swaying them a bit as he hummed to her. "I love you too."

"Oh Mahal a wedding. What will I wear? How many people do we invite? Where will we have it?! Oh vows I'll have to write vows." She started rambling, brushing her fingers over her jaw whiskers.

"So it's a yes?" He asked her playfully as he stroked her arms tenderly, resting his forehead against hers.

"What? What, oh yes, yes! Of course it's a yes Nori you shouldn't even have to ask that." She giggled, rubbing her nose against his.

"I’d rather be sure." He murmured to her as he smiled, giving her a quick kiss and grabbed the beads again. "You like them?"

"Of course I like them. They're perfect. So you. Everything about you and your family." She beamed, looking down at the beads. Reaching out and grazing them with her fingers.

"I cannot wait for you to wear them." He whispered softly to her, his heart singing. "I've made them myself."

"Then put them in my hair silly dwarf." She peppered kisses on his lips. Feeling like she could take flight she was so happy. "And I'd hope you did. That is the tradition."

Nori handed her the box and took a thick strain of her hair and braided in the first bead. Then he added the second bead to the courting braid, changing it a bit.

Her cheeks started to ache as she was smiling so much. But she wouldn't change it for anything. Carefully bringing her new braids forward so she could see them. "I suddenly have no interest in dinner."

"Aaaah. We have to eat or Dori will be all sad. And I don't want to deal with a sad Dori. Do you have any idea how much of a complainer he becomes then?"

"Well how about a sad fiancée when she wants to get all entangled in that glorious hair of yours again?" She purred.

Nori groaned loudly. "Mahal. Help me!" He cried out dramatically as he cuddled her closer. "Tell me what to do!"

"Will you dance with me?" She asked softly, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him.

"Dance? Here?" He asked her a bit surprised, stroking her arm tenderly. Leaning in and kissed her.

She squeaked surprised, but melted into his lips so quickly. Her eyes fluttering shut as her hands moved around his neck. Pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss after a moment. "Yes. Here."

He stood up and helped her up. Placing her hands in the correct position and started to dance with her, swaying on an imaginary beat.  Smiling so ridiculously happy at her.

She giggled, a faint blush appeared in as she moved to place her hands on his chest. Pressing herself against him. And resting her forehead to his. Blinking rapidly as she was so happy it could make her cry.

He wrapped his arms so tightly around her. Squeezing her lightly. Humming a tune to her as they swayed. He loved it when she blushed. The red such a sharp contrast to her pale creamy skin. The way her eyes twinkled when she giggled. He had it bad.

She sighed content, stroking his chest innocently. Moving her hands up and over his shoulders. Letting them run down his back a little. "Who knew you were a good dancer? I know quite a few people who'd pay good money to see this."

He pinched her behind. "You're not going to tell anyone. I've a reputation to uphold." He warned her playfully, nuzzling her neck and kissed it softly. Shivering when he felt her dainty hands on his body.

She squeaked, kicking his shin lightly. "Nori!" She whispered harshly, but giggled right after. Wrapping her arms around him tighter. One hand on the back of his head now. A few tears falling down her face as she thanked Mahal once more. Burying her face as well when she noticed Dori and Ori peering from the back.

"Stay in the kitchen unless you're bringing food, you curious little eavesdroppers!" Nori drawled amused as he didn't need to look back to know his brothers were watching them. Kissing her temple.

"Bet you wish you'd taken up that no dinner offer then. They wouldn't have watched for long." She whispered to him. Lifting her gaze again to see Dori wiping tears from his eyes. Ori comforting him.

"Please don't tell me my brother is crying." Nori asked with a bit of a strangled voice, burying his face in her hair. Squeezing her so tightly.

She smiled adoringly, stroking the back of his head. "Of course he's crying Nori." She whispered. Rocking them a bit.

"Now we really can't leave early!" He complained softly and pouted at her. "Or he'll cry even more and I'm the bad brother."

"Nori. I don't wish to leave early. I was only teasing. Mostly." She smiled sheepish. "I can get entangled in that hair every day for the rest of my life if I want." And the prospect of that made her all giddy. Made one night without definitely worth it. "He's crying because he's happy. Because he's proud Nori."

"Yes you can." He whispered tenderly to her, playing with her braid. Kissing it softly. Looking deep into those bright eyes. "Proud? Never in my life have I dared to dream that my brother would be proud of me."

She gave him a slow kiss. Brushing her knuckles over his cheek. Her gaze so adoring as she met his. "Well he is. And you better get used to it. Because he's accepted and forgiven you. And it will only grow from here."

He exhaled slowly as he blinked. "I've something in my eyes." He mumbled as he leaned into her touch. "I hope I don't do something to disappoint you all."

"You're not going to do anything to disappoint us. You're going to keep being the best spy in all of Arda. Protector of out King. You're going to marry me in the most beautiful ceremony. And then you're going to be an Adad to my children."

The smile that grew on his face was so silly and so bright. He couldn't wait to become the Adad of their babies. "I cannot wait to touch your belly and feel our baby there." He whispered tenderly to her, brushing his lips chastely against hers. "I'll always keep you safe, Jaida. I'd die for you."

"I know you would. But it will never come to that. You're still to be irritating me when I'm older than Uncle Balin. That's an order." She spoke between kisses.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted to his One, a cheeky smirk on his face. "You'll be tossing books at my head even when we're grey, wrinkly and I've a big belly."

"And then you'll make it up to me by running your fingers through my hair for hours." She smiled at him but closed her eyes. She could see their future so clearly.

"Oh yes. I'll spend hours coming it, braiding it, adding all kinds of beads and rings. Mmm." He hummed happily, kissing her temple. "Shall we sit down again? I think our dinner is almost ready."

"Still not interested in dinner." She purred. Smirking as she opened her eyes. Grazing her hand over his groin as she moved back to the table.

"Minx, my sweet naughty vixen. And you need food, love. You need energy for what is to come." He winked sassy to her as he helped her sit down again.

She shook her head amused. "Where shall we have the wedding?" The word made her heart jump for joy.

"Whenever you want, love." He smiled tenderly at her, kissing her shoulder. "We can marry wherever we want."

"We are of the company of the King, we can marry in the Gallery if we wish. On the golden floor." She wasn't a dwarrowdam obsessed with treasure. Never was she. But she could admire the wonders of the treasure beneath the mountain.

"Oh. Yes that's quite a spectacular place to marry. Big place too so we don't have to worry if everyone is going to fit or not." He sat down across of her again. Taking her hand and stroked her knuckles. He just had to touch her all the time. He was addicted to her.

"Oh the flowers and decorations. Everything so elegant and beautiful. Do you think Dori would help? He has an eye for the details in life."

He arched his eyebrow amused at his One. "Dori will let nothing stop him from helping. He never thought I would marry so he will make sure he is involved."

"But we can't just assume. Planning a wedding is huge. It's a pain to say the least." Yet she had the most blissful smile on her face. She couldn't wait for all of it.

"Dori was involved planning Thorin's wedding and that was insanely big. He'd do this so gladly. It gives him things to fuss about. You know he likes fussing and planning."

"Yeah but. I won't have a large party of people planning like Thorin did. He is a King after all. Even if I am of the royal bloodline, I'm a woman and not direct. So mine is as close to a common wedding as you can get." She shrugged. Sipping her tea again. "It'd probably just be me and Dori. Maybe Ori would like to help."

"Dís will gladly help. Bofur will gladly help. Bilbo will just love it. He's a hobbit. They are experts in weddings." Nori whispered softly to her. "All I care about is saying I do."

"I don't really want a ton of people involved though. It becomes less personal. And more formal. I don't want to feel like my wedding was planned for me based to the standards of our culture."

"Okay. Well. I just want you to know, that if you need help, there are many who will gladly lend a hand. And of course I'm here to help you plan. Not that I'm good in such things." He smiled sheepish at her.

She smiled dreamily as she looked down at her hands. Her eyes sparkling like the jewels in her new beads. "I'll have to get my dress made to your family colors." She whispered.

"I couldn't help but overhear that!" Dori suddenly spoke, walking in with Ori who carried the food. "But I used to be a dressmaker when we still lived in the Blue Mountains. It would be my honor to make your dress. To welcome you into the family."

Her head snapped up as she watched Ori start setting the table. Turning her gaze to Dori. "Please Dori, I already feel a part of the family. You don't have to do that."

"But I would love to do it. I don't have a sister or a daughter myself." He smiled warmly to the young dwarrowdam. "It won't be a bother at all. And if you need my help with planning, I'm at your service."

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded furiously. Swallowing thick as she tried to keep her voice steady. "I'd love for you to make my dress Dori. And I very much wish for your help planning. Your taste is impeccable, and similar to mind in many ways."

Dori bowed deeply to her, a bright happy smile on his face. "Thank you, sweetheart. Please. Enjoy your meal." He touched her shoulder softly and walked away with his youngest brother.

Jaida watched them leave with the softest look on her face. This was her life now. She never imagined she'd get here. But she wouldn't trade it for anything. She just couldn’t wait to see what else the fates had in store for them.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Nori looked around. Quite a lot of people had come. Looking down at himself. He felt oddly calm. Nothing would happen anyways. She would smarten up. She was a smart girl. Mmm. The flowers aren't really bad. He turned to Dori. His brother looked like a proud peacock.

Dori’s eyes flickered to his brother, puffing up a bit more. The proudest of smiles on his face. His attention turning to the great doors as he heard them open. Tears brimming his eyes when Dwalin walked in with his daughter on his arm. The gorgeous purple of her dress contrasting with the gold floor. And the soft colors of the decorations. Her hair up entirely with jewels of all sorts. Except her two braids that held her marriage beads from Nori.

Nori blinked when he saw his gorgeous One. What was she doing here? "Dori?" He squeaked softly, suddenly feeling petrified. "I'm getting married?!?!" He asked disbelieved.

Doris eyes widened as he leaned closer to his brother. Nodding with a serious look on his face. "Yes Nori, that would be what a wedding is." He whispered. 

"I never thought she'd actually show! Mahal! I figured she would come to her senses! What am I gonna do? She actually likes me!" He started to panic. 

Dori had to fight all his urge not to beat his brother’s head against the nearest pillar. Giving Balin a reassuring smile when he heard him clear his throat. But his head snapped back to Nori. "Are you kidding me? I am too old for this shit. Too old you hear me?!" He whispered harshly.

"Dori..." His eyes turned bigger than a shield. "Dori....I never wrote my vows! What am I going to do now!!!?” He squeaked scared.

Dori opened and closed his mouth a few times. He wasn't even angry anymore. "I'm done. I quit." He said simply. Chuckling as it was laugh or cry at this point. Standing up straight as Dwalin and Jaida approached the end of the aisle. 

Dwalin was so tense as he tried not to cry. Staring straight ahead at his brother for strength. Turning to Jaida when the walk was done and kissing her forehead. "Mahal I love you. My precious jewel." He murmured. Clearing his throat as he turned to Nori. Holding Jaida’s hand out for him to take. 

Nori took a deep breath as he kept his poker face, smiling adoringly at Jaida. Bowing to Dwalin and accepted his One's hand. Raising it to his lips and kissed it adoringly. "Hello, Amrâlimê." He whispered tenderly to her, blinking rapidly. "You take my breath away."

She blinked even more than him, taking some deep breaths as she tried not to cry. Smiling so hard. Stepping up next to him like she was meant to. "Not bad yourself, Nori." She said softly. Turning to Balin who started the ceremony by the reading of the typical dwarvish prayers. Before they completed a few traditional acts that symbolized different aspects of their union. 

 

Nori swallowed as he tried to think of vows while going through the traditional aspects of the wedding. His cheeks hurting from all the smiling. Sneaking a few glances to Jaida who looked just the same. Mentally panicking when it was Balin finished his more official portions of the ceremony. 

The elder dwarf took a deep breath. "Apologies. I'm not as young as I once was. I haven't spoken this much in a decade." He murmured. Turning to Jaida and giving her a nod. 

Mahal she felt her insides turn. Her heart beat faster. Turning to face Nori as it was time for her vows. "Love is a curious thing. You can find it in the most unlikely of places. In a lonely florist shop where a boy stumbles over a pot of forget me nots, trying to sound knowledgeable about flowers. Love likes to hide itself in unassuming spots. The notes played from the violin of a man that are inspired by his muse. Love can lose itself sometimes, among market escorts and rude remarks." She grinned a little, a tear running down her face as she looked up at him. "Nori I choose you to be none other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, and trusting who you will become. Accepting who you use to be, and reminding you that with every chance I get. I long to grow old with you, to share all that I have with you. And to follow you into all sorts of trouble." She giggled as her eyes twinkled. "I promise to love you with every piece of my heart and soul. As they belong to you. From this day forward, in this world, and the next."

 

Nori felt like he was about to bawl like a little dwarfling. Looking so sickly adoringly at her. He'd never be able to top that. Mahal. She was just perfect. He softly brushed away her tear and squeezed her hands as he looked deep into her eyes. "Jaida. There are no words that can sufficiently describe my devotions and adoration for you. From the day we met, I felt like I have finally come home. Your smile warms my soul. Your touch heals the wounds in my heart. Your kindness makes me feel like I'm worth something. You're more precious to me than all the wealth in this world. You're the light that chased away the darkness of my world. I'm like a flower that only wished to bask in your glory." He swallowed and taking a deep shaky breathe. "What I want to say is, I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices, my heartbreak, my regrets. Everything. And when we're together, my past seems worth it. Because if I had done one thing differently, I wouldn't have ended up with you." He cupped her cheek softly. "Here, before everyone, I vow to you that I'll love, cherish, and protect you as long as we live. For you have stolen my heart." A cheeky smile appeared on his face. "And I cannot imagine anyone else I want to have little pick pocketing axe wielding munchkins with."

She didn't wait for Balin’s order, stepping forward and pressing her lips to Nori’s. Tears streaming down her face. 

"I am too old for this." Balin mumbled as he sniffed. Clearing his throat. Looking at his brother who looked like he was in pain he was trying so hard not to sob. Then at Dori who was dabbing furiously at his own tears. "I now pronounce you dwarf and wife. But you're impatient and you didn't wait for my directions." He drawled with a happy smile.

Nori pulled her so close, chuckling when he heard Balin's comment. But he didn't care. All he wanted was to kiss his wife. Oh his wife. Wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and tried to pull her even closer. Kissing her so passionately. 

She giggled against his lips as she heard tons of cheers and songs break out. And because she was just that happy. She and her One together. She broke their kiss but pressed their foreheads together. Looking deep into his eyes. 

"Alright alright. Off with you! To the great hall!" Balin shouted, waving his hands and everyone roared louder.

Nori smiled all dazed and silly at her. Stroking her back as he ignored everyone around him. His focus solely on the woman in his arms. His One. His wife. Sighing contently. "Screw the party. I want a private one." He mumbled cheeky. 

She blushed a bit, biting her bottom lip. "You can have a private one later. Let's go for a little while." She pulled back and took his hand. Laughing as she tugged him along. The crowds moving out of the Gallery.

He moaned but followed her obediently. Just staring at her with that ridiculous smile on his face. Squeezing her hand as he entwined their fingers. Pulling her against his side and nuzzled her neck.   
"Nori!" She giggled, forcing away from him long enough to make it to the hall. Smiling wide as it was decorated just as beautifully. But a lot more casually. Dwarves everywhere already breaking out food and ale. Music and songs. 

"Jaida!" He whined playfully and nuzzled her neck again, nibbling her skin as he stroked her belly. "Love you beautiful." He purred sensually in her ear.

She moaned as her knees threatened to give away. "Nori stop it we're in company!" She shook him off. She couldn't wait to get back to their new home. It was waiting for them for a good week now.

"Aaaah. Already denied by my wife." He teased. Kissing her cheek and decided to behave for now. "Food. Where is the food?"

She pointed to their left. "Food is over there. Grab me a glass of wine? I'm going to mingle."

"Yes ma'am!" He gave her a flamboyant now and walked off. 

Jaida smiled after Nori for a moment. But turned to guests congratulating her. Bidding them thanks and waving after a moment. Bofur came by to give her cheek a big kiss. Whining about how she broke his heart. She just shook her head and sent him to Nori. Looking around for others to talk to.

"Hello sister." Dori greeted Jaida brotherly, smiling brightly at her. "Thank you for marrying my brother and saving me from him." He drawled amused. 

She jumped startled and turned to Dori. A faint blush at the word 'sister'. "Saving you from him? Whatever do you mean?" She quirked an eyebrow.

Dori sighed dramatically and amused, telling her what Nori had told him before the official ceremony. Shaking his head while he told it. Really glad his brother was married now and her issue because he was so done. "He's going to be the death of me. I'm too old for his." 

She sighed deeply, but had the largest smile on her face. Shaking her head amused. "You have to admit, those were fantastic on the spot vows." She chuckled. She never would have guessed.

"Oh yes. They certainly were. A prime example of my brother talking himself out of a mess." Dori laughed hearty. 

"Don't worry Dori. I will take care of him. Maybe I'll play a little trick on him for being so ridiculous." She smirked.

"Please do....when I'm far, far away from you two. Last thing my poor heart needs is to be dragged into a full out trick war." He shook his head amused, eyes twinkling. 

"Have any ideas? I'm in too good of a mood to be cruel." She huffed, tilting her head to the side as she thought to herself. "But yes of course. Anything he pulls on you, just send him to me."

"Sadly. I'm not my brother. You should ask Fili and Kili. Those little pranksters are always in the mood for mischief."

"But of course. My cousins who else to ask?" She tapped her head as if she was knocking sense into herself. She turned to him. "Thank you Dori. For everything you've done for him." She pushed up and kissed his cheek. "There is a tea table as well for you. You'll probably find Uncle Balin there."

"Thank you, my dear. Now off you go. I'm going to look the other way." Dori chuckled and mused to find the tea table. 

Jaida chuckled as she quickly moved around the hall to find her cousins. Cheering when she saw them in a corner. But strolled up casually to them. "Well you two look like trouble."

"Trouble! Us?! I've no idea what you're talking about, cousin dear. We are merely standing here, conversing and drinking ale." Fili drawled casually as Kili nodded rapidly.

"Uh huh. Then I obviously came to the wrong people for a little prank." She sighed dramatically, looking at her hand and turning to walk away.

"Hooold it!" The boys pulled her back, linking their arms with hers as they stood beside her. 

"Did our sweet cousin utter the magical word?" Fili asked with an innocent look.

"That depends, can you help or not? Since you're merely conversing and drinking ale." She mocked them.

"We were conversing, but we did not tell you what the subject we conversed about was." 

"Which was pranks!" Kili piped out.

She rolled her eyes, she should have guessed. Pulling her arms from their’s and crossing them. "I need some assistance."

"Assistance? Well, Kili. Think we can help our cousin out?" 

"Of course we can. We would do anything for our beloved cousin." 

"What is it you need?"

She shook her head, she was going to regret this she just had a feeling. "My new found husband needs a dirty little trick played on him. Not cruel you understand."

"Oooh dirty little tricks huh? Do you have any ideas?" Fili asked her curiously, smiling brightly at her.

"Of course I don't have ideas. Why do you think I came to you? I just got married for Mahal’s sake I'm not in the mood to be cruel." She huffed. "He needs to learn a lesson I'm just not sure how to teach it."

"Push cake in his face. That's always fun." Kili mused as his brother and he were thinking about something pranky but not too cruel.

"Oh forget it I'll think of something later. But cake sounds good now." She grumbled, narrowing her eyes a bit as she moved from them. Everything she thought of was cruel or got someone else's teeth knocked in. Maybe she'd just talk to him later.

"You sure? We can think of something. We are in a good mood too. But cake shoving it always fun. It's a bit of a human thing. But heck. He'd look good with cake." Kili snickered amused.

"That wouldn't be a lesson though. It's alright. I think this is a more husband and wife thing. I'll make him sit and have a good talk with me. Instead of childish things." She said softly, her heart skipping at husband and wife. 

"Yes. Talk with him. Amad says communication is an important part of a relationship. Or something like that." Kili mumbled as he hugged his cousin.

She squeaked but hugged him back as well. Giving his cheek a big kiss. "Alright now run along. But if you prank my wedding I will skin you alive." She said seriously. Waving at them and skipping off to look for Nori.

"We will behave!" The boys squeaked loudly, terrified. 

She sighed softly when she saw that familiar red hair, slipping up behind him and wrapping her arms around his stomach. Resting her head against his back.

"Ah there is my beautiful wife. Look! I've drinks and some food." He smiled brightly as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Oh! I was just going for some cake! Taste tested it weeks ago and have been drooling ever since." She giggled, moving around to his front and taking her glass of water. Eyes sparkling as she looked up at him.

He rubbed his nose against hers, making happy little noises. "I cannot wait either. I've been a well-behaved dwarrow and not tried to steal a few slices."

She giggled, gripping onto his shirt with her free hand. "Nori, it's your wedding cake. You don't have to steal slices. And you can have as many as you want."

"Yes but the first slice has to be shared with you." He mumbled adoringly to her, playing with one of her braids.

"Mahal what has gotten into you?" She murmured, giving him a chaste kiss. "Technically it's supposed to be cut by us both. The cake."

"Seems marriage has made me a changed dwarrow." He winked at her, pulling her towards the cake. "Time to cut it then!!"

"Alright alright! Nori!" She stumbled along next to him. Eyes widening as she looked up at the big cake Bombur had made. "Makes you not want to eat it."

"I know right. But I'm starving! Okay where is that blasted knife? We need cake!" Nori looked around curiously and cheered when he found it.

She shook her head amused. Waiting for him to return to her and held the knife as well. Then together they cut the first piece of cake. Gaining cheers from all around the room. 

"You want the first bite?" He asked softly as he placed the slice on a plate, looking sweetly at her. 

"Come on, you're supposed to feed it to me." She giggled, grabbing a fork for him. "Then I you."

"Alright, me lady." He bowed playfully to her and put a piece of cake on the fork. Lifting it to her lips.

"If you smash cake on this dress, or in my hair, my face, anywhere. You're living in that house on your own for a month." She huffed.

"I didn't even think about doing that for a moment! Was just planning to feed you some cake!" He spoke so innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.

"I don't trust you or that look for that matter, and you know it." She glared at him, leaning in and took the bite of cake. Humming so delighted as it was as good as she remembered.

He didn't do any funny business, handing her the fork. "See! I behaved. I can get you dirty when we are alone."

"You're a terrible dwarf you know. And before we get dirty. We are having a good talk." She said seriously, taking the fork and getting a piece for him. Holding it up.

"A talk? Why?" He asked worried and confused, leaning in to take a bite of the cake. 

"You'll see when we head for our new chambers." She said softly. Giving him a warm smile. She couldn't wait to begin their life together. "Is it good?"

"It's delicious. Excellent taste my love." He placed the food down and wrapped her in his arms again. Sighing happily as he relaxed. She belonged in his arms. 

She wrapped her arms around him. Stroking the back of his neck. "Shall we have our first dance as husband and wife?"

"Yes, my lady." He placed her hand in his and guided her onto the dance floor. Twirling her and pulled her close again, starting to lead her into a dance.

"Oh! Nori!" She blushed, a bit afraid she was going to fall. But pressed herself against his chest when he caught her from the twirl.

"I love it when you say my name." He dipped her and pulled her back up, eyes twinkling cheeky. 

"Not as much as when I scream it." She purred, brushing her lips against his.

"Correct, Amrâlimê. I also really love it when you moan my name as I pleasure you." He purred back wickedly. 

She mewled, her body wanting to react to his wonderful purrs. But they were at a wedding dammit! "Nori you're being inappropriate." She huffed playfully.

"Jaida, you know I'm a troublemaker. And can you blame me? I've my stunning wife in my arms." He mumbled cheeky.

"Oh goodness what have I gotten myself into?" She sighed dramatically.

"A lifetime of trouble and fun and cheekiness and kisses and butt pinches." He pinched her butt for good measure.

She squeaked, slapping his chest hard. "Nori we are in public!" She whispered harshly. 

"Then let's go somewhere private where I can nibble your bottom." He snickered.

"NORI!!!" She shouted, smacking him harder. "I'm going to find Adad to tell on you already."

"Ooooooooooh! That's mean!" He pouted, his eyes twinkling so brightly as he rested his forehead against hers.

She pushed up and kissed him for a moment. "Let me say goodbye to him at least." She murmured against his lips.

"Of course, Amrâlimê." He murmured back against her lips, stroking her cheek gently.

She melted for a moment before she pulled back. Shaking her head and cursing that cheeky dwarrow. Smiling at him as she turned and moved to look for her father. Stopping when she saw him speaking with some friends. Excusing himself and walking towards her. 

"Hello, my jewel." He greeted her with a smile, trying to shelf away his sorrow.

"Adad." She said softly, the most tender smile as she pushed up to kiss his cheek. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

He brushed her arm gently. So much like her Amad. "I'm alright. You're happy?" He asked her softly. 

She nodded without missing a beat. The expression on her face showing nothing but pure bliss. "I'm so happy Adad. Everything is perfect except that Amad isn't here."

"She's here." Dwalin spoke kindly, tapping her heart and his. "She lives in here and watches over us."

She teared up a bit, giving a small sniff but still nodded. Touching her heart for a moment. "I long for the day you can be with your one again. But you'll live forever because I can hear her shouting to keep you here. She probably begs Mahal every day."

He swallowed thickly, pulling her close against him. Not wanting to let his little jewel go. "A stubborn fiery woman, your Amad. I can hear her shouting too." He laughed roughly. 

"And then you'll be double teamed when Uncle Balin passes. I can see them with mugs of ale. Bribing everything they have." She giggled, her voice cracking a bit as she clung to him for dear life. 

He blinked so rapidly, trying not to break apart. "Oh yes indeed. But...I don't wish to outlive my precious jewel. I've outlived too many people." He whispered hoarse as he awkwardly petted her hair. His eyesight cloudy. 

"Well you better live long enough to see your grandchild get married." She smirked lightly. Rubbing his back as some tears fell.

"Mahal. How old will I be then? 350? I'll go into the books as the hardiest of dwarves." He laughed as he gently brushed her tears away.

"You already are going to go into the books for that Adad. But you should only be about.. hmm..." She hummed as she tapped her chin. Looking up to the ceiling. "Close to 300 years. Depending on how quick they find their one."

"Your Uncle Thorin is quite a hardy one too. 300, Mahal. That's really old. I'll be bald." He shuddered. 

"Yes. About a hundred years from now. Give or take a decade." She drawled out, quirking her eyebrow at him. 

"Wonderful. Bald. I better get my hair back in the Halls." He grumbled and huffed a bit. 

"Adad geez for the king’s right hand man you sure are dense." She crossed her arms, shaking her head at him.

"Dense? Me? Show your Adad some respect, my jewel." He poked her stomach playfully, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes dense. Here I am talking about you having a grand child's wedding in a hundred years but you don't have a grandchild to speak of." She drawled out, raising her eyebrows.

Dwalin stared at his jewel. Eyes turning so huge as his mind tried to process what she was saying. No. Mahal. No. His eyes flashing to her stomach. Mouth opening and closing. 

"I know you're a dwarf of little words but you can't come out with any?" She chuckled softly. Biting her bottom lip.

He swallowed slowly. "You're...you're going to be an Amad soon?" His voice so rough and tight as he had something in his eyes.

"Yeah I'd been feeling funny so I went to Oin. That was a couple weeks ago. I haven't even told Nori as there was so much hype about the wedding. I didn't want to add more. I'm a couple months by now probably." She said softly, touching her stomach briefly.

"I don't know if I should kill him or not." Dwalin muttered as he pulled his daughter so close. Shoulders shaking a bit as a few traitor tears leaked from his eyes. He was going to be a grand-Adad.

"Don't kill him or you can't have anymore." She giggled, tilting her head back and reaching up to wipe away his tears. "Mahal it was meant to happen. We were only together once. So you definitely can't kill him as he's been a gentleman."

"I don't want to hear about deflowering of my jewel thank you very much." He cupped her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. "My little jewel, going to be an Amad. Oh Mahal."

Her eyes were sparkling so much. "Yes I am. And you're going to be a grand-Adad. But you've to keep it secret for now. Just as Oin has for weeks. I'm going to tell Nori tonight."

"Fine fine. I won't tell a soul." He mumbled and held her tighter, refusing to let her go. "My little jewel. You'll come to visit me right?"

"Adad... it's a ten minute walk if that. You were my first and strongest love. You're all I've known til now. You just have to share me a bit." She took a shaky breath. Pulling back to look up at him. "Besides, you think I'm going to let my baby grow up without knowing the greatest dwarrow in all of Arda?"

Dwalin looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Maybe he needs to get his eyes checked. His vision was so cloudy. "I know my jewel. I'm just a possessive old dwarf. I don't like sharing." He smiled sheepish at her. "But I will because I've never seen you so happy."

She blinked rapidly and swallowed thick. She knew it was time to go. But it was so difficult. "We'll still have family dinner every Friday night? To end the work week?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

"Yes, my jewel. We will. And tea on Sunday to start the work week." He kissed her forehead fatherly. "Now go and find that troublemaker husband of yours."

She nodded, backing up so slowly. A few tears falling as she gave him a small wave. Wiping her tears as soon as she turned around. Swiftly moving through the crowds back to where she left Nori.

Nori moved so fast when he saw her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Kissing her cheeks gently. "You alright, Amrâlimê?" He whispered adoringly to her. 

She took a deep shaky breath. Burying her face in his chest. "Yes yes. I'm, all ready to go please."

He lifted her up in his arms - everyone cheering - and carried her off. "I love you, Amrâlimê. And we will visit him so much he gets sick of us." He murmured in her ear, kissing her temple. 

"I know. I just worry. Maybe Uncle Balin will move in so neither of them are alone." She choked out. Arms wrapped so tight around his neck. 

He hummed a reassuring tune as she worried him. Holding her closer against his body. "I know love. They'll be fine, especially your Adad. He's the toughest dwarf I know."

"I see the opposite I suppose. He's the most tender dwarf I've ever met. Amad held his strength." She whispered against his skin.

Nori's heart clenched. It was a miracle that Dwalin had survived the loss of his One. All because he had a little dwarfling to take care of. Nori didn't know if he would be able to live on if his Jaida died. No. He wouldn't be able too. 

"He's got plenty to keep living for though." She said softly, pulling back to look at him. But turned her head when he stopped outside their new home.

He looked curious at her but decided to ask her later what she precisely meant. Opening the door and carried her over the threshold. "Welcome home, Amrâlimê."

She sighed softly as she looked around. "It's perfect Nori." She whispered. He'd fixed it up so nicely. Been moving in all their things little by little. 

He placed her down on her feet, standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Placing his hands on her belly. 

She leaned back against his chest. Closing her eyes as everything was like a dream. She never knew one could be so happy. "As beautiful as this dress is I'd like to change now."

"You wish some help?" He purred to her as he stroked her belly softly, nuzzling her neck as she smelled so delicious. Making happy noises.

"I have a feeling you are going to help me regardless." She purred, pushing away from him. She started to move upstairs as she unpinned her hair.

He bounced after her. Rubbing her behind playfully and pressed kisses on her shoulder. "You're so stunning my love. You take my breath away every time I look at you."

"Don't be a charmer now. We still have to talk remember?" She said sternly, holding her hair out of the way so he could undo the back of her dress.

Nori mumbled a bit under his breathe but immediately undo the lacing, rubbing her back softly. Kissing her shoulder again. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm sorry what was that?" She drawled out, turning and raising her eyebrows at him. "Juice would be lovely."

"I'll get you some juice." He fluttered his eyelashes innocently and pulled back. Moving to their kitchen and poured some juice for her. Whistling a happy tune as he moved back to the bedroom.

She shook her head amused. Moving into the bathroom to change while he was gone. Hanging up her dress and slipping on her new silk nightgown. Coming out and smiling as she watched him.

He blinked as he froze mid-step. Humming happily as a shiver rolled down his spine. Eyes moving adoringly over her body. "Oh Jaida." He sighed happily and handed her the juice. 

She reached out to take the glass and sipped at it. Smiling soft at him. Leaning in to give him a small kiss. "Alright you. Sit down." She murmured, moving and taking her place on the bed.

He sat down on the bed, next to her and tugged lightly on his sleeves. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked her as he kissed her shoulder. 

She tried to look serious at him, but she loved him too much. Her gaze becoming much softer than she meant. "Really Nori? You didn't think I'd come to my own wedding?"

He froze, taking her hand and stared down. "I....Uhm....yeah...kinda." Nori admitted with a sheepish tone, shrugging lightly. 

"Nori after everything we've been through. Why, why would you think that?" She whispered, tilting her head to catch his gaze. Her hair falling over her shoulder.

He shrugged softly. "I am used to having things that make me happy taken away from me." He 

She moved to straddle his lap. Draping her arms around his neck as she rested her forehead against his. "Nothing but death could take me from you Nori. What can I do to prove that to you?"

"You already did, Amrâlimê. You already did." He smiled adoringly at her as he touched her braids. Kissing her so tenderly.

She mewled, tugging on his hair to pull him back. "And how did I do that?"

"You married me." He smiled so brightly, brighter than the Arkenstone and the sun combined.

"Yes that is what a wedding is. What I was supposed to show up for remember? I hope you don't expect so little of our child when it comes to sticking around you." She said casually.

He blinked. "No. No I will not. I won't doubt you or the child Mahal hopefully will bless us with one day." His mind screaming at him that he was missing something.

"You sure? That won't be too long away you know, think you can flip the switch that easily?" She grinned cheeky, running her fingers over the back of his neck.

Nori stared at Jaida. Then her belly. Back up to Jaida. Eyes turning huge. "You're with child!?"

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly. Her look so adoring as she never pulled her eyes from his.

He pulled her in his arms and squeezed her so close, tears suddenly appearing as he buried his face in her neck. "Our little baby. You're pregnant. Mahal blessed us. Oh Mahal." Nori whimpered but he was so happy, felt like he could explode any second.

She rested her head against his, stroking the back of his tenderly. "Yes. I'm about two months along now. So you better start fixing that extra guest room into a nursery." She said softly.

"Yes yes. Yes of course. First thing tomorrow. I'll ask Bofur to help me. Oh he can make all the toys. And Dori can make baby clothes. Ori can maybe do a mural!" Nori rambled as he looked into her eyes, smiling ridiculously. 

"No no no. Not first thing we still have to tell our families remember? Can't spoil the surprise like that. But yes. Those ideas are wonderful." She lowered one hand to touch her belly. She was officially giving birth to the luckiest baby in middle earth.

He placed his hand over hers, an intensely adoring look on his face. He'd protect their baby and her with his life. He'd never abandon them like his parents had with him. His child would have an Amad and an Adad that adored it. "I love you towo so much."

"I know. Our child will be so lucky to have your love." She said sincerely. Letting out a small yawn and smiling sheepish at herself. Leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Shall we sleep, my dearest heart?" Nori murmured as he held her close, stroking her hair back as he cried a bit. A baby. Mahal, thank you so much. 

"Soon. I wish to stay in this moment for a little while longer." She sighed content. In the blissful dream this was. Almost afraid she'd wake up from it. Closing her eyes as she thanked her Amad for everything she'd given them.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaida felt her mind blank out, thanking Mahal for that as the birth wasn't easy. Panting heavily for air as she pushed. Her skin covered with sweat. But dwarves were tough, hearty. And somewhere amongst Nori's encouragements, and the midwife instructions, she heard crying. The high pitched cries of new life. She tilted her head to look down as the midwife lifted the baby for her to see. A girl. She swore she heard that. But she was too focused on the enormous red fuzball being carried away to be cleaned.

Nori had tears in his eyes, turning to Jaida and beamed at her. Stroking her hair back carefully. Squeezing her hand. "You did it. It's a baby girl. A girl." Nori choked up and kissed her forehead. So proud of his wife. Smiling so adoringly at her.

She blinked rapidly, feeling so weak, and yet alive at the same time. "A girl. Can I take a bath too?" She chuckled weakly. Squeezing his hand lightly.

He squeezed her hand. "Uhm. I don't know." He laughed sheepish. "But I can get some moist cloths to wash you, if you want?" He asked her softly as he stared into her eyes. "A girl." He mumbled to himself.

"Moist cloths.” She scoffed. “Run me a bath." She grumbled, pushing up slowly to a sitting position. Hell no was she seeing anyone like this. The bedsheets needed changed and everything! Looking over to the midwife who was prepared to protest but immediately gave up at the look she gave her.

"Bath! Yes, Amrâlimê!" Nori dashed off and started the bath. No way was he going to protest with his wife when she had that look on her face. He wasn't stupid. Returning to Jaida and carefully lifted her up, bringing her to the bathroom.

"Thank you." She said softly, letting him help her from her clothes and into the bath. "Change the bedsheets please. I'll make it quick."

"Yes yes." He kissed the top of her head and moved back into the bedroom, quickly changing the bed. Smiling over at the midwife who was cleaning his baby girl. He was truly an Adad now. Blinking rapidly as his eyes burned. When the bed was clean again, he walked back to his wife.

She moaned as she finished cleaning herself, she did not like the feeling of sweating in her clothes. Looking up to Nori with a smile as she rinsed out her hair. Already feeling more alert from the bath. "Clothes. Comfy clothes. Please?"

Nori nodded, kissing her deeply for a moment. His adoration and pride being poured into the kiss. He walked away again and soon returned with wide and very comfortable clothes. Grabbing a big fluffy towel to dry her.

Jaida groaned a little as he helped her from the tub. Dried her off and helped her get dressed and brush out her hair. Then he walked her back into the bedroom. She carefully propped up some pillows so that she could sit upright. The midwife noticing their return. Instantly bringing over their wrapped up bundle of joy. Placing her in Jaida’s arms.

Nori whimpered when he saw their little miracle. Well, no one could ever doubt it was his baby because damn the kid had red hair. "She's perfect." Nori cooed as he sat down beside Jaida. His finger very carefully touching those little chubby cheeks. Adoring the little one with all his heart. "She's so tiny."

She brought the little one up and rubbed their noses together. Giggling as she was so happy. The baby blinking as she opened her eyes. "Ah. Those are mine. Adad's." She turned to Nori with the most adoring look.

"Yes, yes they are." He smiled tenderly at them, resting his head against Jaida's. Sighing contently and mumbled to the sweet little dove. "She's so tiny, Jaida! So teeny weeny!"

"She needs a name Nori." She turned, handing the baby off to him.

"Name?" He squeaked and carefully cradled the baby in his arms. Looking utterly lost. She was so tiny. He was just scared he would accidentally drop her. "I'm not good with names." He stared into the baby's eyes, feeling such intense love. Now he understood Dwalin.

"Well. I have one if you don't mind." She whispered. This was her new favorite view, watching her one, holding their baby in his arms. The little one wiggling around a bit, grabbing at his beard.

Nori snickered. Leaning in and rubbed his nose against the baby's, just like Jaida had done moments before. Making silly noises. "Tell me, Amrâlimê."

"Mettalise." She said softly, leaning back against the headboard. "I want to name her after Amad."

"Mettalise." Nori mumbled to his daughter. "A pretty name for a pretty girl. You'll do your grand-Amad proud. I just know."

She smiled, holding her arms out to take the baby back. "Will you get Adad and Uncle Balin? Oh! Wait I have something else first."

"Mmm?" Nori tilted his head as he carefully placed that tiny miracle in her arms. "You two look beautiful together."

"Do you think Bofur would be the god-Adad?" She asked carefully. Her Adad and Uncle, even Dori, they were older dwarves. And Ori was so young.

"Oh yes. He'd be so delighted. We just have to make sure he doesn't run off with our little bundle of joy." He brushed his finger against his daughter's cheek, cooing for a moment and getting up. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and asked for Dwalin and Balin to come in.

Dwalin clasped Nori's shoulder for a moment and walked into the room. Choking up the second he saw his little jewel with a bundle in her arms. "Hello." He whispered with a hoarse voice as he slowly approached.

Balin was right next to his brother, tears immediately in his eyes. Taking a deep breath as he moved towards Jaida and holding out his arms. To which she carefully passed the baby to him. He looked down with an adoring smile as the girl started entangling her hands in his beard. "Well those eyes suit you better than my brother. Told your Amad that the first time I held her too." He sniffed.

 

Jaida shook her head amused as she watched her uncle. Then turned her gaze to her father.

Dwalin moved to her and hugged her close. "I'm proud of you." He mumbled against her hair, holding her tightly for a long moment. Then he turned to his brother and held out his arms. "Give me my granddaughter." He spoke gruff and Balin handed the tiny girl to him. Dwalin cradled her in his arms and felt tears roll down his face. His breathing a bit choppy as it brought back so many memories. "You look just like your Amad did. Just as tiny. Expect that hair of yours. That's all your Adad."

]"Aye. That it is. Unfortunately there will be no convincing of otherwise." Balin drawled out, winking at Nori. "Alright then. Give us a name."

Jaida reached out and brushed the baby's hair back. Then folded her hands in her lap. "Her name is Mettalise."

Dwalin froze when he heard that name, looking at his daughter with glassy eyes. "Mettalise?" He turned to the baby, holding her closer and rested his forehead so carefully against hers. "Your grand-Amad would have adored you so much." He cried softly.

Balin had never felt more proud of someone than he had in that moment. Leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jaida’s forehead. Backing up to watch his brother. Knowing how conflicting of emotions must be running through him.

 

A tear ran down Jaida’s cheek as she watched. This moment was it, she could truly die in peace. Beaming when the baby started to coo and giggle, reaching up to touch her grand-Adad.

Dwalin broke out in real sobs now, rocking her in his arms and blubbered how precious the little one was. A little precious gem, just like her Amad. Promising he'd keep her safe, always. And no boys! Boys are stupid.

 

Nori couldn't help but chuckle when Dwalin warned off his granddaughter from boys. Wrapping his arm tightly around his Jaida and discreetly brushed away a tear himself.

Balin huffed, his face turning a bit disgusted. "Right hand to the King, greatest warrior dwarf in Erebor my arse! You're more of a baby then the newborn!"

 

Jaida giggled, reaching out to take the baby back from her father. Her cheeks hurting. "Alright. You can visit later. I want Dori, Ori, and Bo to see her before I fall asleep."

Dwalin pulled a face to his brother and gave his little granddaughter a kiss. Handing her back to her Amad. "Trust me. I'll come over a lot."

"I know you will. As will we. Have an extra place set at Friday’s dinner and Sunday’s tea." She said softly, cradling the baby again. Leaning towards Balin as he gave the baby a kiss as well.

 

"Shall we send in the lads?" He asked as he pulled away.

 

"Yes please."

Nori cooed to his daughter again, playfully brushing his braid against her nose and made her giggle.

Looking up when his brothers moved into the bedroom. Moving immediately towards the couple and their new niece or nephew.

"By my beard." Dori whispered breathlessly. Tears brimming his eyes. "It's a girl." He stepped forward and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

Jaida nodded softly as she looked at Ori. "Do you want to hold her?"

Nori beamed up with pride. "First girl in our line in five generations, am I right?"

"Can I? She's so tiny! Dori? Was I this small when I was a baby?" Ori carefully took the baby, smiling shyly at her. Rocking her.

 

"I believe so. I'd ask if you were sure she was yours. But there's no denying that ball of sunshine." Dori chuckled, squeezing his brothers shoulder. A proud look on his face. "You were a bit bigger than that Ori. But still small enough you barely fit in my hands yes."

"Oh wow. Her hair is so pretty. So red! Redder than yours, Nori!" Ori smiled brightly when the baby babbled and tried to touch his face. Whispering to the baby and introduced himself. He was an Uncle now! He wasn't the baby anymore.

Jaida looked so adoring over at Nori, for such a long time before she turned back to the baby. "You'll start teaching her young right? I want her to be as smart as her Uncle."

"Oh of course. I'll come over every day to read to her. She'll be even smarter than me!" Ori puffed with pride.

 

"Yikes, Ori. Don't set such high standards for the kid. She's barely an hour old!"

"Oh she's going to love her Uncle Ori. I can see her now. She'll follow you around. Be your little shadow." She said softly.

 

"Alright alright. Amad looks tired let me hold her for a moment." Dori made grabby hands as he turned to his youngest brother.

 

Ori pouted at Dori for a moment and reluctantly handed her over. "Really? I'd like that. I always followed Dori, or sometimes Nori. I'll keep her safe. I promise!"

 

"I know you will Ori. You're a strong dwarrow. And I'm proud you're my brother." Nori spoke seriously, making his baby brother look startled.

"Oh Mahal fatherhood is already making him soft. Quick. Hurry up and have another." Dori teased. Holding the baby in one arm and tickling her belly. "Oh that hair looks better on you."

"Jaida. He's being mean to me. Say something about it!" Nori complained as he nuzzled his wife's neck.

Dori rolled his eyes, playing with the baby for a moment before handing her back to Jaida. "Name?"

"Mettalise." Nori smiled adoringly, kissing his daughter's head carefully. "Our little Mettalise."

Dori took a shakey breath, wiping a rogue tear as he watched the trio. "Alright Ori. Let's leave the happy family to themselves." He opened his arm to his brother.

 

Jaida looked up from the glorious sight before her. "Send in Bofur? I can handle one more visit I think." She yawned.

Ori moved to Dori, leaning against him for a moment and beamed at his family. "Get some rest and we will!"

They turned and left, Bofur moving inside shortly after, taking off his hat and smiled kindly to them. "Ello, how ye'll doing?" He asked as he came closer.

"Hey Bofur." Jaida said softly. Her eyes a bit tired, but they were sparkling like the starts in the sky.

He sat down on the bed, looking adoringly at the baby. "Such a wee little thing, innit?"

 

"Yes she is. Bofur. We wanted to ask you something." Nori smiled at Jaida.

"Yes. Here, relieve me for a moment." She smirked, holding the baby out to him.

"Oooh. Wee little bairn." Bofur muttered and took the baby. Knowing precisely how to hold her as he had held many of his nieces and nephews. "Pretty little thing. Much prettier than your Adad. Just as pretty as your Amad."

Jaida leaned against Nori. Feeling absolutely at peace with everything. Her decision all the more clear when she saw Bo with the baby. "Her name is Mettalise. And she needs a god parent. Seeing as Adad and Dori are older. And Ori is so young."

Bofur looked at the two of them, blinking rapidly for a moment. "It will be an honor to be little Lise's god-Adad." He puffed up with joy and pride. Laughing with the little one grabbed his braid. "Curious little thing."

"I take back what I said about Ori. She's going to have a hard time choosing between him and Bo. She's already got you wrapped around her finger." She said softly.

"That she does. Little blossom. Oh I've so many toys for you. You'll want for nothing." Bofur promised her as he carefully stroked her hair back.

"Now she has a personal toymaker and a private tutor. She's set for life." Jaida murmured. A blissful smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Starting to sink against Nori's side.

Bofur looked at Jaida. "I think it's best if I leave now. Ye all need your rest. I'll come back soon." He said softly, handing the baby over to her father.

Jaida blinked, shaking her head as she sat up. Smiling sheepish at him. "You better. Maybe we should make up a schedule." She teased, letting out a wide yawn.

"That is fine with me!" He stood up and tucked Jaida in more. Kissing her temple brotherly. "Rest." He ordered them softly and shook his friend's hand.

 

"I'll see you later, Bofur."

"Bye Bo." She managed out. Somehow as she had already drifted off before he reached the door.

 

***

 

Jaida mewled as she stirred awake. Blinking rapidly to adjust to the darkness around her. Shivering as she registered that she was cold. "Mmm. Nori?" She rolled over, patting the bed but it was empty. That made her jerk awake, worry running through her. Slipping out of bed and moving from the room. Prepared to call his name again but stopped when she heard noises coming from the nursery, so she moved there instead. She leaned against the doorframe when she saw him sitting in a chair, hanging over the crib.

Nori spoke softly to his daughter, tears in his eyes as his heart was so heavy. Oh little one. "You promise me, you listen to your Amad, alright?" He told the baby. "She's the one with brains. Mahal..." He sighed deeply. "She's the one with everything. You're gonna worship her like I do as she's so perfect. As are you." He choked up at bit. "I'm so sorry I bring you two down. Just always know I love you both forever." He brushed the baby's cheek. "I may be a poor excuse of a dwarrow and an Adad. But no one could love you more than I do. Even if your grand-Adad will claim differently."

Jaida's heart clenched so fiercely to hear Nori speak of himself that way. It brought tears to her eyes. Stepping in so quietly and moved for him. "Nori." She whispered, reaching out and brushing her knuckles over his cheek.

He squeaked a bit surprised, looking up at her. "Jaida? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. You need your rest." He kissed her knuckles lightly.

She shook her head, moving to sit in his lap. Looking so tenderly at him. "Nori, Mettalise couldn't have asked for a better Adad. And even if she did, Mahal wouldn't be able to give one to her. She already has the best in Arda." She whispered sincerely. Pressing her forehead against his. "Ok. The second best. Can't have my Adad getting offended now."

He chuckled softly as he stroked her back, looking into her eyes. "I just want to make you both happy. You two deserve the world and more." He mumbled to her as he sighed slightly.

"Nori you are my world. Mettalise is our world. I love you so much. I wouldn't trade you for anything." She turned her head as the baby stirred. Reaching over the crib and lifting her out.

"We created her." Nori whispered in awe but also still a bit of disbelief. "So tiny. And that little nose of hers. It's so cute." Nori sighed dreamy.

Jaida cradled the baby in her arms as she leaned entirely against Nori. Pulling her legs up beside her. "She's perfect. I could hardly imagine being able to love so many as much as I love her." She paused. "I want more." She whispered as the baby started to drift off again. Singing softly to lull her to sleep.

He kissed her shoulder gently, smiling the whole time. "Then we have many more. We need an army to keep your Adad busy."

She carefully moved from Nori's lap and placed the baby back in her crib. Tucking her in and kissing her forehead. "Well I'd say let's get to practicing. But I just gave birth this morning." She giggled softly.

Nori watched with a tender look in his eyes. "Give yourself a few weeks to recover my love. Then I'm sure Bofur wouldn't mind babysitting now and then." He winked playfully to his wife.

"Nor Ori and Dori. Or Adad and Uncle Balin. We have plenty of babysitters." She whispered, turning back to him and taking his hand. "Come now. Let's get back to sleep."

He squeezed her hand softly and they walked back to the bedroom. Laying down with her and cuddled her against his chest. "I adore you so much." He mumbled as he buried his face in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she let out a yawn. Burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I know. And I you. And as will Mettalise. And every other child we have." She murmured.

"How many do you want?" Nori asked her softly as he combed his fingers through her hair, sighing happily as she was so close. Feeling her breath on his skin. This was home for him.

"As many as Mahal blesses us with." As many as they wanted. That they could handle. There were no limits for them now. The world was laid out on a silver platter for them.


	12. Epilogue

Nori groaned lightly as he entered his home, stretching his arms in the air. Grumbling to himself about demanding King’s and idiotic dwarrows. But no sooner than the moment he slid out of his boots, his wife was upon him. Cupping his face in her hands and kissing him deeply, causing him to squeak with surprise.

“Hello, my wonderful husband.” Jaida murmured to him as she pulled away, tugging him by his shirt.

He got the most ridiculous goofy grin on his face as he followed her obediently. “My darling wife.” He purred. “Where are we going?”

She led him upstairs into the bedroom, and started to undo his coat. “Well. It’s the end of the work week, and you were running late, so I figured you’d like a warm bath.” She said softly, slipping his shirt off after she tossed the coat aside. “Dinner is almost finished. So it should be done by the time you’re ready.”

He was in pure bliss, letting her undress him and guide him to the bathroom, the bath already drawn for him. He carefully climbed into the tub. Another noise of surprise when she pulled a chair up behind him. Massaging his head as she started to take out his braids.

“What’s for supper?” He asked curiously, his eyes drifting closed.

“Shepard’s Pie.” She said cheerfully, brushing out his hair once it was all loose.

It was official, he had the loveliest wife in all of Arda. Not that he didn’t already know that.

He hummed softly. Eyes snapping opened when he heard her stand up, looking over his shoulder at her. “Is Mettalise home?”

She was getting older now, and spent more time building her own life it seemed. Then again, being a prestigious jewelry maker took time and effort. He was proud of her on every level.

“She should be shortly. Just in time for dinner. Now, enjoy your bath, let me set the table okay?” She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss.

He made happy rumbling noises, managing a small nod as he watched her leave with a dreamy look.

What had he done to deserve a dwarrowdam such as her? Nothing. But here they were, almost ninety years after their wedding, and he was still falling for her, each and every day. And she him.

Life was perfect.

He took a quick bath, washing the dirt and grime from the day off his skin. Putting his hair back up and changing into a simple tunic and pants. Then made his way downstairs. The smells from the kitchen already overwhelming him.

“Mahal Jaida.” He drooled as he entered the kitchen. Shepard’s Pie, his favorite. Rolls and mashed potatoes. Amongst so many other things, he had a hard time taking it in. Walking towards her with an adoring look. “I’m sorry, Amrâlimê, you caught me by surprise I didn’t ask. How are you feeling today?” He asked softly, placing his hand on her growing belly.

She placed her hand over his and looked down. “This one is a boy. I just know it. He’s too lively.” She said hopeful.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, bending down and whispering to the baby for a moment before he stood and moved to take his seat at the table. “Well. After six girls, maybe you’ll get lucky this time.” He didn’t care regardless. “Wait. Where are they all?” It was ridiculously quiet in his home.

“Split between your brothers and their godfather.”

“Mahal it’s like they aren’t even my children at all!” He grumbled, but there was a wide smiled on his face. Only growing when he heard the front door open. “Mettalise? Is that my precious flower?”

The girl grew up to be the spitting image of her mother, just with the red hair of her father. She peeked her head into the kitchen. “Yes Adad, it’s me.”

“Well don’t just stand there. Come here. I want to hear about your day. Mahal I lo-“

He visibly stopped, freezing and his eyes going wide. His eyebrows furrowing when she stepped into the room. With a young dwarrow.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?!”

“It’s a dwarrow honey.”

“YES I KNOW IT’S A DWARROW DEAR BUT WHY IS HE HOLDING MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL’S HAND. BY MAHAL WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!” He shouted, starting to pat himself down. “Give me a knife! Where are my knives?!” He paused, then turned in his seat to look at his wife. “Dammit woman you tricked me!”

“Well of course I did. Had to get your militia from you.” Jaida drawled amused. Stepping to her daughter and kissing her cheek. Then placed her hand on the boy’s shoulder, coaxing him into the room and to a seat at the table. Thankful she was raised by the toughest warrior in Middle Earth and then married a thief who taught her everything else.

Nori’s nostrils flared as he glared at the younger dwarrow. But he stood suddenly, slamming his hands on the table and storming from the room. Stomping obnoxiously as he went. The front door being heard opened, then closed a few moments later. Then he came back all but unnoticed. Calm and collected as he took his seat again, crossing his arms.

Mettalise swallowed lightly. Placing her hands in her lap as she looked up. “Adad this is-“

She let out a small shriek when their front door went flying past the kitchen. Even louder boots coming towards them.

Nori sneered. “Pa! Sooooooooooo good to see you! This is so unexpected!”

“Amad!” Mettalise whined, looking pleading to her mother as a grey bearded Dwalin walked in.

“No.” He said simply, barely glancing at the young dwarrow.

Jaida sighed so deeply, praying to Mahal for strength.  “Adad!”

“I said, no.”

Her strength was short lived as the pair of grown men started to shout at and interrogate the poor dwarrow. Questions and comments flying between the two like it was rehearsed. One speaking and the other picking right up. Back and forth and back again. Everyone trying to shout over everyone else.

“Amad! ADAD!”

“GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL OR SO HELP ME-“

“NO NO SO HELP ME! BOY I’LL BREATHE THE FEAR OF MORDOR ITSELF STRAIGHT INTO YOUR BLOODSTREAM!”

“ENOUGH!” Jaida screamed, silencing everyone with the look in her eyes. She let out a huff, grabbing Dwalin’s arm and leading him to a seat at the table. Then dusted her hands on her skirt. “Now. I’m going to tell you all a story. One you would do well to remember Nori.” She smacked the back of her husband’s head as she moved to sit beside him. “It is the story of a thief, and how he got his most precious treasure.”

 

 


End file.
